


In Die Iudicii

by Valconix



Series: The Calming storm [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff and Angst, For a case, Mild Smut, Slow Burn, Wing arrival, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valconix/pseuds/Valconix
Summary: When a Surfing School owner is found shot dead in a locked cabin, the team must determine suicide or murder meanwhile Chloe struggles with her own problems while Lucifers prepares their first date even if his former punisher has arrived for him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry guys, you can read the prequel (which I would recommend hehe <3) I’ll be continuing just refining a few chapters and still writing a few, these 3 weeks are going to be hell enough so I can distract myself ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Die Iudicii - Judgment Day

_A small white light in a shroud of darkness booms._

_Steps towards the window feel light and unburdening._

_“You will not harm her!”  
His face bounded by rain staring at a blurry figure._

_“You are not worthy Lucifer, she will reject you...”  
Like a unfinished movie, the images and voices mixed, faces cannot be cleared._

_“Heavens are talking Lucifer...Declaration...for the human...”  
A unusual pressure forming, the images flipping of the rain and something hooded standing like a rock._

_Then a sudden switch from the pressure, lighter like a warmth.  
“Detective, I will never hurt you like he did. I will always be there for you and I will never want you without your consent.”_

_“Chloe may not know her choices now and when she has the truth...She might reject me.”  
The darkened switch causes the heart wrenching churn, remembering the pain. Fogging like a cloud of mist forming repeatedly over the figures._

_Then switching to an image to him stood next to her staring at her with a loving smile, placing the ring on her finger.  
“Detective, I would never deceive you. Ever. Because your...unique.”_

_Scratching back to bursting darkness;_

_“I will live with that burden...but I will protect her until the end of time.”  
Distorted voices, blurry figures then Him. His soaked hair and broad shoulders like a statue in the rain. His anger clear a slight flash of crimson._

_Then a flickering image.  
“Miss Chloe Decker, will you do me the honor of letting me take you on a date?“_

_“I truly believe you...your true soulmate Lucifer. But you did not let me deliver my message.”  
The deep monotone voice covering through darkness, the sound of rain increases overshadowing the words of the single voice._

_Ku...He’s coming...For you..._

_His distinct voice echos through an overwhelming Darkness._

_“Chloe...I think...I might lov-“_

Jolting upright out of the car seat, her eyes looking towards the maroon shaded sky, after the thunderstorm drew through their territory the night before a aura of natural calm filled the pleasant air. A large gasp for air fills her lungs with relief that it was just the dream while she spins her movements erratically to the drivers seat only to be calmed significantly when she’s spots his neatly dressed body and flawless face peering back at her concerned.

“Is everything alright Detective?”  
His voice like painkillers, any ache or hurt diminishes with his aura, filling the void in her mind with content so much so that she rests her whipping golden hair onto his shoulder for comfort.

Her soft voice seeps out tiredly.  
“I’m okay...just a bad dream”

“When you say bad...”  
His inflex lingers on ‘Bad’ hinting a smutty thought, too tired to sound angry she rolls her eyes and touches his forearm, letting him tense under her touch.

“No Lucifer. A Nightmare...but i can’t...really remember it.”  
She waves her free hand through her hair, sighing with content at his presence with her like a comfort blanket.

“Oh...You wanted me to remind you Detective, before we left Reno...”  
His voice overpowers her fractured thoughts of the dream with the question sending confusion through her, She can’t remember saying it but then again she can’t remember much of the last night they were together, apart from the case and their kiss.

“Groceries...well I don’t suppose it matters, we’re nearly at your home anyway.”  
She looks up at him, widening with realising panic sitting up away from him, the presence he already misses.

“Lucifer...will you please come with me?”  
Her soft voice pleading like an angel, even his Dad couldn’t deny that plea for help This was reinforced with her biting her lip and her messy hair displaced beautifully to the side.

“N...n...ughhh...well I can see where the child gets it from...”  
His failure to resist felt like she had his powers, sighing but returning a nodding smile. She pulls back to his shoulder resting her head on his shoulder filling him with a knotting warmth while he exits the turn off for Los Angeles to fulfil his Detectives desires.


	2. Devilish Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retail therapy for the Detective and the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love writing fluff for them <3

_God may reduce you on Judgment Day to tears of shame, reciting by heart the poems you would have written, had your life been good. -W. H. Auden_

“Detective...I don’t think I can do this...”

His voice carries a terrified worry, his uncomfortable position shifting on the boot of his car, his arms crossed firmly with resentment.

Lucifers hair whips dangerously in the wind, pulling his locks down to how his drunken state wears it. His deep black eyes peer past the vehicle lacking car park onto a illuminated sign stretched across the top of the hellishly boring building.

Chloe’s heel clicks against the concrete lifting herself out of his Corvette her fingers brushing the pristine leather for support, straightening her body while closing the door, running her slender fingers down her shirt pressing down for creases noticing in her peripherals.  _Him._ She pauses, breathing in the sight of his dropped hair, broad tensed shoulders and immaculate suit dangling his feet over the boot like Trixie when she eats breakfast, swinging his legs aimlessly causes her to melt at the action the wanting ache returning for the shared intimacy which haunts her dreams, she steps round to him trying to ignore the feeling rising inside her almost laughing at his clearly distraught look.

“Lucifer don’t be...you. But I need to do this.”  
Her hand sways from running a emphasised gesture to unintentionally landing on his arm with her laughing smile dwindling the anxiety in his chest. The brisk breeze pushes the hems of her coat out following her like a whipping cape.

“Well detective. Now seems the perfect time to make a deal.”  
His brightening voice echos her eardrums countered with her defeated frustration causes her to loosen his arm and switch it to her hips while staring into his darkened eyes.

“Hurry up then, because Dans bringing Trixie home soon.”  
Her stony stare is only decorated with her tongue in cheek smile, his eyes picking up on it wanting to grip her body close to him and take what should be his.

“Deal detective. One question then I’m at your disposal.”  
His voice waining on the innuendo, glancing down at his body offering his hands as reinforcement for what she can have.

“Okay...”  
Her pouted lips step her forwards, drawn into his body like a magnet. Shifting closer to him her legs pushing against the boot of the car, sitting in between his while he sits astonished at her movements still maintaining his aroused smile.

“Italian or Cantonese?”  
His genuine question could have been a whisper for all she could focus on, his warmth was a aura, it took the breezes cool air out of the equation. The half attained focus causes a look of confusion to form, the tilt her head appearing slightly to watch the incredibly handsome man stare at her like she was a jewelled prize.

“What?”

“For our date detective! You must remember the deal we made in the bedroom.”  
Her confused stare changes to blushing realisation of the deal they made while living together for the Palluchi case, Her mind runs memories and her eyes dwindle downwards shyly towards his legs.

_That’s not the question. Miss Chloe Decker will you do me the honour of letting me take you on a date?_

“You’re...actually serious about this?”  
Her cheeks can’t stop the reddening, her stutter obvious with the thought of the most attractive man shes ever met asking her out.

“Always detective...I want to impress you and right now...I am coming up empty.”  
His eyes drop to the floor in a way that makes him appear worried, his hands pressed together, his sculpted hair dances from the wind more rapidly with his bowed look. Her angry stare changes to a softer look, one of pure giddiness watching him adorably rack his own brain relentlessly trying to impress her. The thought of how adorable it is causes her to unexpectedly lean into his chest her eyes peering up at the wounded man.

“Lucifer...I don’t care what we do. I know you’ll make it special.”  
His smile returns. The deep soul shattering smile that could light the dimmest caves, her hand sliding over his, a loving smile watching his expression change while running her fingers through, intertwining their fingers slowly rubbing her thumb on his knuckle slowly then she changes to a mischievous smile and yanks him off the hood to his feet, maintaining the firm grip dragging him away from the car.

“Italian. By the way.”  
Her temptress look behind her is a shotgun blast to Lucifers chest, her tailcoat whipping showing off her perfect curves, the signature ponytail swaying loosely in the wind. The sight is enough for Lucifer to give up everything he’s ever had or ever wanted for her.

“Your end of the deal is complete Detective, now please...allow me to live up to my side of the bargain.”  
Her outstretched arm is returning to her rapidly while he strides past her. Stealing a just emptied trolley parked by the side of a car, the owner raises his hands with disgust shaking his head furiously, Chloe mouthing apologies while watching Lucifer skate off with the trolley towards Costco. Failing terribly at hiding her contented smile.

The doors sweep open, allowing the two to occupy the walkway side by side his grin at her dropping to wonderment of the superstore, After the final day of the Palluchi case, it being celebrated with what she can assume was a wine driven blur, the morning memory of him cooking pancakes happily without a shirt admiring not just the amazing pancakes, Driving back had taken most of the day only to remember all the cupboards in her apartment were bare before she left but also because Maze would have probably got to any scraps remaining.

“It’s chaos Detective...I like it”  
His words were icy at first then a huge grin had befallen his face when he seen  
People arguing over offers and shouting wildly at each other while shopping, tannoys blaring requests over inaudible music. His reaction is to follow her like lapdog in this unknown world.

She leads instinctively waving through autonomous shop workers taking cans off the shelf inspecting them then throwing them in the trolley. His eyes widen at her cat like grace, admiring her movements like a gazelle her long strides accentuate every muscle her legs offer. His voice behind her causes an eye roll and a small giggle to seep from her lips.

“I am a hundred percent sure there is a section in hell just like this...”

Taking small satisfied glances at him only to see him staring loyally at her, for a brief moment it resounded to her like they were still fake married, the feeling is occasionally challenged when lone soccer moms slowly glide past him, their eyes curdled with insatiable lust, trying to attract his attention exaggerating their bending infront of him requesting to be admired. Chloe can’t help rolling her eyes while she scoffs her disgust at the sight with twangs of jealousy returning to only to be surprisingly relieved when Lucifers eyes are purely transfixed at the beautiful Detective in front of him.

Leading down various aisles filling the cart Lucifers marvelled stare towards her is only becoming a constant satisfaction to Her, changing her stature on purpose teasing any way she can to get her own back for denying her, watching him squirm his gaze away when she looks back only to see him return to its original position admiring her in her peripherals. Stopping in a world food section he trails away from the cart to an Italian section browsing intently.

“Now Detective, would you like me to cook at home or would you like to eat out? Before you say I will promise you no...jars will be involved...”  
His distaste is clearly vocalised as he twists to her holding a jar of Pesto in disgust, the floating reminder in her head that Lucifer only cooks with fresh ingredients which in her eyes will always be a benefit for her and Trixie...

_Trixie?  A future with Lucifer?_

The thought tickles her inner throat with a husky rasp, she cant help but fold her arms and watch him with a heartwarming smirk finding it hilarious all the while struggling not to laugh. Wandering over from where she originally stood, each step with increasing purpose when she notices the women leaning round the end of the aisle to gaze on him unknowingly, she feels an instinctive need to show her dominance.

“Uhhh...I don’t mind. We can eat at mine or we can go out, you know it’s your surprise.”  
She sleeks her movements unusually close to his form, his eyes locked onto her. She playfully pulls her hands up to his sculpted abs each finger dipping slightly to an individual muscle when the silk covering of his shirt pushes inwards. While her eyes widen from the touch on his skin tight Armani shirt sending a longing ache down her center, gazing into his bewildered but clearly aroused face. She tilts her head, pursing her lips in a pout slightly allows her to keep an eye on the mixed audience gathering, twisting his body almost instinctively with her movements, letting them see and know that he is hers. She glides her hands down his waist, suddenly shuddering when she feels a soft and lingering touch on her waist accompanied with a sudden jolt towards him.

_Of course the pesto was gone._

being chest to chest with him lets out a unexpected gasp, her knees are becoming weak, a feeling that felt like aroused betrayal creeps up when she realises that this is supposed to be her teasing him. He runs his hand gently up and over her cheek, the weight in her chest dipping and a need pulsing in her thighs, only to then drop his hand reluctantly when he spots the women looking brazenly down the aisle at them.

“Oh...detective. Asserting your dominance I see. I understand I do it every time we’re at the precinct...well dominate away.”  
His prominent grin forms as he holds his hands up in mocking surrender causing her to laugh.

“Well go on...you never know these women might take me away Detective”  
His grin is an admirable one but immediately and to Chloe’s delight wiped off when she pushes her arms up to his neck, a seductive smile forms when a soft growl echos from his throat. Pulling his strong neck towards her with no resistance met, her body tenses, inches away the seductive stare gazes up at him surrendering his control immediately.

Her altered breath oozes confidence while he relinquishes under her control desperate to feel her lips against his, ever since the last night living together it’s all his memories taunt him.

“I think I’m good.”  
While patting his chest she leans past him but not before lastly inhaling his aroma for her aroused comfort, grabbing the pesto off the shelf shifting back towards the abandoned trolley swirling around to see the shocked reaction of her partner with clear arousal showing.

“Bravo Detective. It seems your learning!”  
His tongue roll against his bared teeth catching her eyes in a hunger, rolling her eyes which would look a lot colder if she wasn’t blushing furiously,twisting with the trolley causes Lucifer following admiring her from behind.

The shopping trip goes exactly as Chloe thought it would...Terribly. After losing Lucifer halfway through talking about steak seasoning, she turned around to find him missing, having to go to customer service for a tannoy announcement was an embarrassing memory she would rather forget, only for it to worsen when security found him observing whiskey bottles laid up behind the glass pressing his hand up to it trying to touch the bottles.

After regrouping they got into a bickering argument about cereal for Trixie, Chloe wanting her to have the right vitamins and Lucifer describing on how a dried puffed wheat was nothing compared to a cooked breakfast, which he offered to cook if she allowed him cheekily, blushing about having him in her house every morning was dreadful and pleasing at the same time.

Then finally Lucifer distracted away from her to gaze upon various Lube and sex products which she had to drag him away without exploding from embarrassment and very dirty thoughts.

After finishing the shopping they continue round the corner reaching the checkout and letting her get to work unpacking it all while he takes another swig of whiskey.

_Wait...the whiskey was locked away...how did he?_

Her baffled scoff at him is loud while she continued setting the objects to be scanned,the reward for himself getting through it is becoming emptier by the second.

A struggling noise comes from behind the bagged groceries.  
“That’s a hundred and fifty dollars ma’am.”

Chloe pats her Skin tight jeans feeling for her card, only to remember she left it at home since she knew Lucifer would never let her pay for anything, she spins slowly to the clearly distraught man leaning on the side of the counter gripping a bottle of whiskey in one hand and staring at her with a gleeful smirk on his face.

“Lucifer...I don’t have my card...”  
Her voice is low and embarrassed, mentally beating herself up. Her body language is uncomfortable and he knows this, she doesn’t need to feel like that anymore... _not with him_ , hopping off the counter he streamlines past her to the cashier.

“Don’t worry Detective, your husband has got it covered.”  
His glee is obvious when his fingers move straight into his trouser pocket, pulling a wad of cash out to Chloe’s bemused eyes and placing two hundred down, grabbing the trolley and abandoned whiskey, wandering lazily to the exit with victory swig. She wants to call him out for the husband remark but all she can do is sigh and shake her head in amusement and disbelief.

Catching up with him is incredibly hard when he’s perpetually speeding with the trolley towards his car, As Lucifer comes to it Chloe is still halfway to the empty car park. In the distance she freezes on the spot, shocked as she watches Lucifer wraps his arms round the browned satchels while lifting up ALL the bags in one as if they were nothing and loading them into the back seat, her head dizzy with blistering confusion, a breathless gasp leaking from her voice, she watches the figure turn slowly towards her beckoning to get in.

She slowly edges her way towards him, feet placed in her signature defensive stance, his smile is still radiant through her eyes while dropping his jacket to the drivers seat displaying his full sculpted dress shirt complementing his Cheshire grin.

Then something happens...

His face drops to a troubled gaze...

“Detective...”  
His voice echoing the car park filled with a worrying concern.

“How...how did you do that!?”  
Her response echos the half filled car park.

“Uhh detective...I think there are more pressing matters that need our attention first.”  
His two fingers rise up and point directly to her, swivelling her body allows her to see the two figures entering the store with shotguns draped to their hips.

“Shit, ill call for back up you stay here and do NOT move!”  
Running over to him, Her voice instantly switching to her commanding tone.

“I will do no such thing detective, leaving you to take out those men with shotguns. You need me.”  
His annoying tone overshadows her orders. She bundles her phone out ringing and calling in the robbery.

“Okay dispatch is sending units out here, so we’ll ha-“  
She turns back only to see him gone and the back of him striding with purpose towards the store. She’s scoffs with anger before running after him.

***

“All right nobody fucking move or this kid gets a shot through the chest.”  
Chloe’s hunkers down next to a shelf of on offer cans, her weapon pulled out clicking the safety off ready for anything, her darting look to Lucifer just to see he hasn’t wandered off eases a smidge of the worry in her mind.

The barrel of the _Mossberg_ shotgun is heavily pressed against the sobbing blonde boy, the balaclava Cladded man spins around erratically on his boots checking any hostages moving out of turn, his finger is trembling on the trigger.

“Now my partner is gunna get the cash from the office and I’ll keep an eye on the kid, then we can all get on with our day. Okay.”  
The cocky smug words infect the air with a seedy tone.

“Okay detective. Now I will go after the brute trying to pillage the safe, you deal with the invalid with the child.”  
Lucifers tone is serious to a point of iciness no hinted changes throughout.

“No stay here Lucifer...we’ll deal with this when backup arrives.”

“Detective. He has a CHILD. Let’s deal with this first, you can worry about me after.”

“Uggghh fine just don’t kill anyone.”  
Her soft words and light glances of him is of pure worry. In the chaos his loving smile and nod is reassuring to her. She watches him stalk off, ducked down like a predator in prey mode till she can no longer have eyes on him.

Her breathing slows, her focus sharpens, all foreign sound diminishes letting her focus on the sound of the rattling shotgun, his movements and the child. Her mind playing out potential scenarios that could happen, A brief vision in which the kidnapped child is Trixie dings an idea into her head. Taking a can of tomato soup off the shelf she peeks round to watch the hooded figure twisting round the open area keeping an eye on the hostages.

She launches the can through the air causing it to land with a thundering crash on top of the bottles of neatly stacked wine, the alerting noise causes the robber to swing in the direction of the sound letting Chloe take the advantage swiftly moving out to the open, Raising her Glock with one hand while bracing the other on it for recoil firing one shot with dead eye accuracy into the bodies shoulder, sending the offender flying into the floor and letting the child run to his mother.

She bolts over speedily kicking the shotgun to the back wall laying her knee on his wounded shoulder letting him writhe and scream in pain, planting hand cuffs on each wrist then slumping him on the opposite side, she huffs in relief, her head lowering to control her breathing, her slender shoulders too tense to relax eventually take control letting people run out of the store in a frenzy, sirens flashing past the screen glass doors.

Suddenly her mind alters to a breathless panic.

Lucifer!

“Get in to the safe, NOW!”  
The thick New York accent seeping out through the hooded man.

“Alright alright...just let me put the code in.”  
The scared managers scruffy suit bounces of the dim office lights, pulling his trembling fingers up to the dial encrypted safe, stopping when he hears a distinct cock of the shotgun.

“I’m not playing man! Get it op-“  
His voice is replaced by a crashing thud, the glass shattering from the nearby window, the distraught shop manager spins slowly round to see a figure standing over a slumped body with burning eyes, the dipped muscled skull stripped bare leaving fibres of active muscles twitching with sinew on terrifying display, the aura is one of a pure isolation, a feeling of the mind tearing itself apart, each synapse switching off like stars disappearing from the night sky.

His eyes ferocious light ceases when he spots the fetal crouched manager, switching back to his normal form,But it’s too late. All the manager can do is babble devil continuously in between crying and silent screams.

“No no no...I am truly sorry, my intention for what it was worth was to save you...not condemn you.”  
The look on his face is pity mixed with remorse, unveiling his form on a unknowing human. He drops his gaze into the managers lap, sliding over his fingers with his own, gripping tightly but soft running a finger over his head in a mournful sin the tears welling in his eyes while the former manager darts his paranoid looks with a silent whisper, His hellish whispering is akin to daggers piercing Lucifers heart.

“I am sorry.”  
His voice is regret in its form.

He stands sadly, hands dip into his pocket, dragging the unconscious body of the suspect to a bike rack fixed on the wall, Lucifer switches his gaze to a pipe which he easily rips out of the wall, bending it round the suspects arm leaving him fixed in place till help has arrived, hearing distinctive pistol shots, he knows that Chloe has got the other perpetrator. He stands quickly straightening his cufflinks, slipping his phone out of his jacket muttering to himself.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date to pl-“

A strenuous pain shudders in the back of his head.

Then a falling darkness...


	3. Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy, gunna get on some case work in the mix now <3 some references to the previous story.

It’s an hour after the second perpetrator was cut out of the twisted pipe holding the disoriented suspect, no amount of questioning could ascertain where Lucifer was. A deep awoken panic trails in her throat, her shoulders bracing the weight while she frantically searches for him wildly through the back corridors of the superstore, room by room expecting to find the lifeless body of him ditched in a corner office somewhere.

_But nothing._

No inkling to where he is, but it doesn’t stop her mind racing to every moment where she pushed him away or didn’t tell him what her heart was screaming, each step brought a new memory to light of either his tearful or pained expressions. The loving smile she might never see again, the terrible innuendos or the intense feeling she saw behind is eyes for her.

_Please. Please for the love of God just be okay. Just let me know your safe._

Drawing her phone out her pocket, shaking while dialling his number which she knew  
off by heart now only to get his voicemail peeling into her ears.

_Not now Lucifer. Not when I need you. Something must have happen-_

Chloe stops dead in her tracks not letting her mind finish the thought, her Detective instincts spotting a light under a cabinet where the criminal was pinned to the wall, the lump in her throat growing unsteady and the air in her lungs became more sparse, she crouches down reaching into the gap and pulling out his phone.

Her eyes tremble with dread and worry sending her heart into an intense stutter.

_Blood._

The BOLO out on him was at first priority notice from a favour, she tiredly chuckles with the thought of her being the female version of Lucifer. She can’t stop the tears dropping steadily down her cheeks, her breath catching like an intense workout, the thought of him beaten or hurt keeps cycling in her mind like a loop, walking out of the store, her state of mind causes her to ignore anyone and everything, nothing of Lucifers had been found apart from the blood spattered phone.

The blinding lights from the police vehicles blind her vision thankfully, trying to calm the panic breathing down her neck, only to reach his car and spotting her groceries in the back sends her into a meltdown collapsing into the drivers seat panting excessively trying to bring the cold evening air into her lungs, noticing his jacket was still lying on the seat with the car keys resting on top, Instead of erratically driving off home she slowly but desperately slides his lavender Armani Jacket on needing to be in his presence for one last time is both soul-destroying and comforting, but it did one thing she almost immediately calmed her breathing with each breath.

A few moments turn into an hour, the soft breeze relaxing her body an eerie doze seeping her eyes into his jacket as a soft hum comes from his crimson stained phone, a relief sigh to know it’s not kidnappers but Maze.

“Lucifer? You with Chloe I can’t get hold of her...Lucifer?” Chloe can’t stop the tears welling up, only managing one word before the dam bursts.

“...Maze...” The phone dazes to complete silence but a breath lined response stopped her from hanging up.

“Hang on Decker I’m coming...” Her body felt like it was convulsing at the ended call marker. The stream of tears rolling down couldn’t be controlled, the instinctive need to hold him like he held her when they were at Diane’s barbecue, the reassurance and need to be with him was furious as ever.

Minutes ticked over.  
Hours leaked in.

The only thing stopping her from becoming a quivering mess was trying to find her partner, checking in with Dan,telling him what happened while asking him to watch Trixie, not letting his frivolous strung out rant become another problem. It was when Maze recklessly flew round Costco’s parking lot screeching to a halt by the side of her she ended the phone call like she accidentally dialled him. Jumping out of his car, his jacket still strung over her she rushed over to Maze leaning on the hood of her sniffing the air.

“He’s not here Decker. What happened?”  
Maze tight leather shirt forbid any movement from the wind her jet black frizz blowing in the wind with her nose leaned out.

“I don’t know...gunmen came, We split up...I...told him...to be caref...if I jus-.”  
Her blind panic reliving the memories returns, a distraught Chloe through her wind matted hair chokes on her tears.

“Get a grip Decker. He’s missing not dead. You will never change Lucifers nature to punish, You of all people should know that.”  
Her words are like hands on her stature, reaffirming what she could believe.

“Go home to Trixie, I’ll find Amenadiel and I’ll ring you if I find anything.”  
Mazes careless gaze is angering filled with Chloe’s stubbornness only causes the angering of Maze further, she huffs in defeat knowing that LAs up and coming bounty hunter would only do what she knows best. _Hunting...Lucifer._

Chloe disorientated movements stumble towards his corvette, the darkening skies fuelling her depression even further lifting the car to life, dancing it aimlessly through-traffic, craving to get home to her daughter but only the thoughts of him and the night of their kiss, his fingers running up her cheek, her tongue exploring his mouth willingly, his exasperated words declaring a feeling she shared but was too terrified to say.

***  
The night has descended into complete darkness, enveloped by a fear she only knew when Trixie was in danger with Malcolm, she tiredly strays into her apartment carrying her suitcase and his just in case, taking her blazer off, throwing it onto the sofa, wandering to the kitchen and pouring herself an excessively large amount of wine into a glass. Thuds from upstairs cry out a hope in her mind of Lucifer wandering down the steps shirtless with his signature grin and obvious innuendo.

“Mommy!...what’s wrong?”  
Trixies excited voice depletes to a depleted tone.

Wiping her eyes furiously, she shakes her head wildly sniffing back tears, opening her arms to feel her daughter press deep into her body was comforting for the arising pain.

“Nothing Monkey, just a bad day.”   
Her dwindling nausea presses itself down now she is with her, letting her lips graze the top of her head and arms rub her back trying to ease her own unsettling discomfort.

“Did you and Lucifer catch the bad guy?”  
Her excited voice returns effortlessly pulling back to look for answers.

“Yeah...yeah we did.”  
Chloe’s laugh is exactly what she needs right now.

“Did you and Lucifer kiss?”  
Her intrigued question hides a notion of gossip talk behind the innocent smirk.

“Okay no. Go to bed monkey I’ll be up to read you a story.”  
Her playful retort receives a ferocious shake of the head adamant that she wasn’t going to fall for it...again.

Trixie runs off speedily as Chloe’s blood runs cold when she realises something.

“Monkey...who was looking after you?”

“Lucifers brother, he’s sooo cool he came over for Maze but Maze got angry at him. Like a lot.”  
She holds her hand flat to the side of her mouth in a shouting whisper.

“I think she likes him! It’s kinda like what you do to Lucifer but with a lot less anger.”  
She rolls her eyes in a huffed tut, imagining that her and Lucifer are actually worse than Maze and Amenadiel who constantly bicker, hearing Trixie mutter something while she runs up the stairs past Amenadiel who’s now gliding down past her daughter.

“Chloe!”  
A deep reverberated voice sounds from the stairs

“Amenadiel? How come you’re here?”  
Her concerned tone sets the forefront of the conversation.

“Maze...let me in to...watch you. She seems to think I can’t find him, so I should do the next best thing. Babysitting. How you holding up?”  
His joking tone is careful but strong stepping into the kitchens basking light offering her a picture with the sound.

“I’m fine, Just find him...please.”  
Chloe’s voice is a wading pool of hurt. But the last word hangs in the air as a plea.

“My brother is strong Chloe, foolish and idiotic...but strong. Nothing will keep him away from yo-here.”  
Unlike his brother Amenadiels stumble is so obvious, his trip along with it over Trixies toy is like waving a multi coloured flag. Her breath is unhinged the blood rushing to her cheeks but the emptiness of her chest still aching.

_Was it so obvious to everyone except me?_

He continues unfaltering his ethereal demeanour with a soft resounding bass.

“Chloe I’ll leave now, but I’m going to stick around outside just to be sure, just please know we are looking for him...try to rest.”

She nods in a daze still dwelling on his stumble, not even noticing when the loud click of a closing door echoes her apartment. A few moments later it reopens to him carrying in groceries just like Lucifer did, in her tired wine driven sigh she shouts

“God is it like a brother thing!? Why can you and Lucifer do that?”

“Oh um...we work out together...sometimes.”  
His stumbled over to the kitchen, letting them drape down onto the island, Chloes bemusement pictured on her face, she quickly gathers the items to put them away thanking Amenadiel as he leaves.

Her night is not getting easier but reading _Monsters of Mars_  to Trixie three times eases some constant worry in her mind, watching her daughter drift into unconsciousness is everything to her cherishing every second, then while she slowly eases her way out to the door a faint voice comes from the darkened bedroom.

“He likes you Mommy.”  
Her tired voice is an innocent statement that clutches Chloes breath.

“What makes you say that Monkey?”  
Her intrigued tone hints out a smile eclipsing her mouth.

“Sometimes I see the way he looks at you when you can’t see him. The PE teacher does it with Miss Markle.”  
Her chest rises clutching for air in an empty space, the butterflies swooping round in her stomach.

“Hmmm...goodnight Monkey.”  
Chloe’s feign of ignorance is academy award-winning, inside it feels like her heart is going to bore out her chest like a drill.

“And SOMETIMES it’s the way you look at him.”

_There it is._

_The butterflies fighting to escape._

Chloe’s deathly quiet shower does terribly trying to reason with her mind to keep inside and to not drive the streets searching for him, her pyjamas ease the worlds troubles, her tired yawns draw her towards her bed collapsing onto the bed face first causes a wince to seethe from her hip.

_The ring he gave her._

Twisting to lying on her back eases the physical pain, holding her hand to the ceiling, the blurred sight of the crimson encrusted diamond ring dancing off the moonlight is enough for the memories and the pain to hitch up like a dragging tow truck, the tears dripping like rainwater onto her pillow cascading down her structured cheeks closing her eyes to an empty world and a closing memory.

_It’s only now that I’m starting to realise...that I’m trying to define myself not by what I once was but who I want to be and who for._


	4. A Locked Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say this was incredibly hard to write without Lucifer to bring some sort of alleviation to the whole darkness but we muscled through haha. Next up got a little interlude for all you lovely people.
> 
> Please Kudos and thank you for reading as ever ^^

The dark skies cast over Chloe’s depressive mood, her sunglasses shade out the late nights of no sleep and the unwanted glances and whispering. The endless conscious nights of dread are filtered with sleep when the dotted lines of his voice soothes her soul, his lingering touch and the enigmatic smile he used to gaze at her like she was the only woman on earth filling her mind like water could switch horrifyingly to his lifeless eyes slumped by a wall, his eyes in the looping nightmares were always the factor in waking her from the dreams.

The last three days convoluted of continual calls to an annoyed Maze for updates while looking after Trixie, the excuse of Lucifers impromptu vacation to Trixie took some heart wrenching lies but were eventually deemed believable to Lucifers biggest fan. Pierce was ruthless when it came to the consultants’ absence claiming _‘if he doesn’t show up at the end of the week then I’ll pair you up with someone else from now on.’_

_Great. Now more things to worry about._

Her colleagues are starting to notice all to well, her limit is pushed when she snaps at the tall, muscular Officer Anderson for asking her out, Dan can’t help but coming to the poor mans aid.

“Don’t take it personal man, she’s just having a hard time. Best leave it.”  
Dan pats the startled officer on the back, his grip firm leading him back to the bullpen.

“Jesus Chloe...are you sure you should be here?”  
His hands pulled to his waist in that condescending stance he gives Lucifer but the concerning tone is confusion in itself.

“He’s been kidnapped Dan, he’s not left with a woman or vanished to Las Vegas on a bender. Maze can’t find him. What if He’s hurt...or dead and... I can’t do....anything.”  
Her voice is tender lingered with heartbreak, dropping into the chair trying to stop the enveloping tears her head drapes between her legs and her slender fingers graze through her soft locks.

“Did he give you that!?”  
His distracted but condescending tone leaks out amongst her breakdown, her blurry vision sights him pointing to the dazzling ring on her finger.

“Yeah um...he gave it to me after the Palluchi case.”  
Her clear distraught tone causes her free hand to cast over the base of the ring for comfort Which in turn is increasingly angering Dan, deep breaths with whitened knuckles flare her own up at a time of weakness.

“Really Dan!? I’ve might have just lost my partner and you want to point out this!? You know what... Just leave me alone.”  
She waves the glinting ring in his face savoring the glint of jealousy searing in his eyes, the rage inside her throat over-spilling into the bullpen loudly causing a few glances to dart their way, bowing her head in embarrassment Chloe attempts to stifle the anger into submission only to feel the alleviation of pressure when she hears him storm off. Ella comes bounding into Chloe sights shining the same optimistic presence holding her arms out while running towards her embracing her tightly feeling the dull presses of the technicians hands against her back.

“Oh my god Chloe I just heard! Are you okay? Has Maze found anything?”

“Nothing. Can we just forget about it for now? I wanna focus on something else before Pierce tears my head off again.”  
Chloe’s chin dips to Ella’s shoulder for support, the fire she had for fighting him was changing from a bonfire to a lingering ember. She remembers the briefing vividly fighting back tears:

_‘Detective Decker, what we need you to understand is that the first twenty-four hours are vital. I’m sorry to have to say but after that chances are halved each day.’_

Ella’s body arches when she notices Chloe trembling, the silence was interrupted by Dan stomping over to the embraced pair:

“We got a case!”

They gather in the conference room: Chloe, Dan and Ella. The tension in the air is wavered when Ella turns down Spice Girls on the radio, her glare at Dan could turn him into stone if she had the power, his gaze unfaltering on Ella with a troubled and weak smile.

“This one is...just wow. Okay so, Delph Muniz twenty-eight, is the owner of Surfboard school High Tide, he was found shot and killed at close range in a hut on a island just off the shore.”  
Her enthusiasm is baffling to the pair, exchanging glances as if they missed something. Chloe’s groans are audible for everyone to feel her frustration

“So what?”  
Chloe shrugs off the case, flicking her hair with a twist of her head her fingers unconsciously meddling with the ring on her finger, imagining the way Lucifer would grind an eye roll out of her or playfully mock Douche or how she would always get a little distracted by checking him out.

“District attorney wants to rule it as suicide but he was SHOT IN HIS CHEST. In a locked room. In a hut on the beach! Total Sherlock Holmes. If the killer used the window on the outside there would be footprints in the sand. Nothing. Also no murder weapon has been recovered, this is gunna be SOOO GOOOD.“  
Her ecstatic energy and wild flailing of her limbs not only peaked Chloe’s interest for the case but softens her mood because she can’t help but notice how alike to Trixie she is when she’s excited.

“Sounds interesting. Okay Dan and I will head over to the coastguards to get over to the island, we’ll meet you there, Okay?”  
She’s noticing the young technicians nod and disappearing act, She wants to be excited, she really does. But she can’t, not when her partner is missing. Turning to the temporary replacement _-Ugh-_ Dan and offering a truce gaze, he nods quickly before leaving the room not before worming his last sentence in.

“You remember I used to surf? Maybe I can go undercover haha.”  
She feigns a pained smile and an eye roll but her mind is at a constant elsewhere.

***

The drive over was nothing in comparison to driving with Lucifer, Lucifer would ask her any question without hesitation usually to do with her mothers films, Trixies hugging obsession or the occasional suggestive comment.the constant chattering with Lucifer was replaced by awkward silences. The emptiness between them gives time for her memories to take center stage:

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind..._

_‘Detective, what is this infernal racket?’_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby..._

_‘Lucifer c’mon you must remember three doors down!?’_

_‘Detective, I don’t remember the the first two doors what makes you think I’ll know the third.‘  
She giggles, Then he stops._

_But you're still with me in my dreams and tonight, it's only you and me..._

_‘Yes well...speaks to the soul detective, some of the words ring true at least...’_

_His gaze changes from the window to her. A grin swapped for a sad smile._

Her mind rolls the memories in and out as her focus derails from the outside world, it’s a fazed dream when they arrive at the coastguards’ dockyard, the thousandth safety speech was just as boring as the first time she heard it, Dan surfing competitions took a unspoken priority over her pregnancy.

While embarking the speedboat, Dan did as he always did gripped onto the side for dear life with a undersized life jacket the distinct impression of an overgrown child filled her mind meanwhile Chloe heads to the front of the boat for more privacy, slipping her phone out dialing a familiar number.

“Decker! What do you want!?”   
Her tone dips on frustration with background noise buzzing past her.

“Maze. Please tell me you got something!?”  
Chloes voice titters on desperation, pleading for maze to give her a semblance of hope.

“No. Nothing yet running a few leads no-HA!“  
A distinct gunshot is heard zipping past the phone, hearing maze purr with glee matched with a loud thud and male screams wail down the phone.

“Where did you put him!?”  
Chloe’s heart sinks hearing the phrasing. _Put. The body._ Her eyes tearing the dam of self-will away letting them flood down her wind beaten cheeks.

“I don’t know man...someone payed us a hundred grand to take him from a store and dump him-AHHHHHHHHHH”  
The voices screams satisfies mazes sadomasochism fetish, Chloe’s chest remains beaten and weak, the bile filling her throat only barely able to muscle down, she can’t help collapsing to the white floors of the boat deck, brushing her hair back from her face.

“You don’t want to know where I put one of these knives Decker. He’s marked the map for me, I’ll find him and get back to you.”  
Mazes voice sounds proud, Chloes dropped her phone, the image of her Lucifer dead in a hole somewhere circles her mind like sharks. Her body shivering from the cold wind and the dwindling hope.

Arriving later onto the sand brushed island, the boat docked just off the shoreline to give a full basking view of the surfing school. While all personnel collected on the docks for another safety briefing on the docks, Chloe wanders towards the school brushing down her deep sea jacket from the excess sand, the wavering thought of wearing this today was definitely a favorable choice, her body aware of beating sun and chilly wind but still not affecting the knot lining her chest.

Dan follows quickly catching up with her marching pace, heading in the direction towards a waving sign with worn surfboards dug deep into the sand, a series of huts plasters down the coastline while Lab techs wander in and out of the sand stranded huts. The first response waves Chloe down strutting up to her, her phone immediately buzzes automatically peering at Dan to take over which he quickly takes with a sarcastic stare.

It’s a text from Maze.

_I’m now banned from the Grand Canyon. Still can’t find him. Going further out. Be offline for a while._

She places her phone back into her pocket sighing in defeat, the panic creeps around her body like a parasite, each second feels like the world is closing and everything is lost, her breath becoming desperate for oxygen.

She tilts her head down at the elegant diamond placed on her ring finger;

_The moments when she’s at her weakest, he’s always by her side._

She smiles softly at the diamond, her breath normalizes and her body opens to the warmth of the sun. Lucifer had raised her up even if he wasn’t around and with that the hope remained like a burning ember in the pit of her stomach, she knows he’s alive, he would never ever abandon her.

Turning to Dan who has now wandered up to her.  
“What did you get Dan?”  
Her arms innately fold to her chest setting the focus to a professional tone over the intense worry stirring.

“Ella was right this really is weird... according to Dr William Holt who found the body, he was visiting his friend for their annual poker night, Holt heard a gunshot from the catering benches, broke down the door to find him dead on the floor with a bullet to his chest. His wife was quickly behind him followed by another instructor a Mr Henry Li. She proceeded to scream causing one of the students called 911, Bodies just up here.”  
His arm raises to a lone bamboo built hut decorated with a thick old straw braided roof, it’s tucked away from the more modern versions, the hand written sign of Instructor drawn on blackboard chalk bounced briskly off the remains of the door, lock busted in half and crumbled on the floor, few officers dipped around avoiding the contamination of such a delicate crime-scene.

Ella’s signature forensic kneel was comforting to see a friendly for Chloe, who instantly recognized the pair standing in the doorway.

“I wouldn’t worry Chloe, the whole place is clear...well apart from Delph here.”  
She steps inside immediately appreciating the absence of the sun, it gave her time to gather her bearings. Her eyes quickly analyze the interior of the hut, a half wrecked surfboard lay on workbench which had been knocked over and crushed, blood spatter on the bamboo was soaking in, a brand new bottle of expensive dark rum lay open on the desk. _Lucifer would be furious... why would you leave a bottle of this caliber open! It’s letting all the flavor out!_ _Detective perhaps I can tempt you with a bottle of it tonight!_

Snapping his voice away while slipping into her disposable gloves Chloe sifts through the desk and it’s contents while Dan focuses his attention on the body looking for any defensive wounds. Chloe’s focus returns in its sharpest form, their voices becoming distant echos while she works, opening a cabinet where a small amount of prescription painkillers appear, she spots a knocked over container at the back of the cabinet which appears as if it’s been hidden away, pulling it to her gaze she reads the label carefully: _Temozolomide_

Twisting in her crouched position gathers the attention of the other parties in the room, she takes a evidence bag handed to her by Ella wrapping it round the container and handing it back to the technician.

“You know anything about this?”

“Temozolomide...yeah, it’s a Chemotherapy drug used for someone who’s been diagnosed with recurring bone cancer.”  
The snap of her fingers bounces off the walls when she answers, her face drops from proud of herself to confusing sadness.

“That sucks HARD, poor guy. Coroners will confirm it when they do their autopsy but Chloe look-“  
She drops her knees to the sand edging the outline of the bullet wound stained on his chest.

“Nine millimeter bullet close range to the chest, but look around you. No gun. Nothing, no fingerprints, no footprints, apart from the people that found him.”  
Ella’s frustration is shared among them. Her eyes darting helplessly around the room, the coroners knock on the splintered door, while Ella waves them in while Dan and Chloe slip past them.

_All evidence points to a suicide so why take the gun?_

“So what you think clo?”  
His hands placed on his hips echo insults in her mind.

_Why are you standing in such a douche-y manner?_

“Uhh... i’m not sure, right now. Too many questions at the moment but all evidence points to suicide.”

“You wanna talk to the wife or the best friend?”  
His voice distracts her focus to Chloe’s annoyance.

“I’ll take the wife, maybe she knows why he might have killed himself.”  
Her tone is flat, eyes avoiding Dans judgmental gaze, this was the first time in her career that her focus was not on the case.

“The wife’s on her way from the other side of the island with her parents, You think it’s suicide?”  
The judgment is almost too much to bear, but she’s struggling to focus on anything except him. Her tears welling up her eyes with the lump in her throat making it hard to breathe.

“Dan...I don’t know what to think right now.”  
Chloe’s gaze downwards struggling for air causes Dan to relax slightly.

“Hey... Chloe it’s okay, I’d be the same if you got into trouble but let’s face it Lucifer gets himself into these situations. Let’s just talk to these two then you can get off and we’ll pick it up tomorrow.”  
Her tongue Jarred at her cheek to stop yelling at him is patience at its purest form but in her mind she’s furiously shouting at him.

_Lucifer DID NOT get in trouble! Lucifer was kidnapped...Douche!_

The brightening day winded down for the evening sky to seep in from the distance, cascading the surrounding with a purple edge. Striding away from Ella who spent the hours after the coroners trying to comfort her, Chloe wanders up to a viewing spot where families can watch their children surf, a elegant dark haired woman sits wiping her eyes alone on a wooden bench surrounded by a pure white veranda.

“Mrs Muniz, Detective Chloe Decker. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions regarding your husband.”  
Even if her focus was shot to pieces, it didn’t stop her empathy with a distraught family member dripping through gaps in her stony persona.

“Delph was an incredible man detective. Did you know he built this place up from nothing? He was such a giving husband.”  
Her voice was pained but soft, a hint of a South African accent came through with each word.

“Do you know any reason why anyone would want to kill him?”  
Her inquisitive question could see something stirring in the woman’s mind, her fingers fidgeting, her eyes averting her gaze.

“You think he was killed?”

Her voice changes to an accusatory tone.

”We have to run some preliminary procedures, but we’re just following protocol Mrs Muniz. Anything at all, any enemies or ex lovers that were angry with him?”  
The ex lovers part jolted the woman like a small taser, she clasped her lips a small fragmented memory of Lucifer drawing peoples desires out from them would really be handy now. The silent woman was staring into the distance.

“Please Mrs Muni-“

“NO I DON’T KNOW SO STOP ASKING! PLEASE LEAVE I WANT TO GO HOME!”  
The shouted caused Chloe to step backwards, she pressed her hands down in a calming motion and turned slowly to move back to Dan. A sob echoed behind her while she walked off.

“Get anything?”  
Dans hand drapes down from the boat to give her a hand getting up, taking it she swivels to watch the victims best friend comfort the widow in a hug clearly crying on the viewing spot.

“No. But I mentioned ex lovers and she broke down even worse.”  
Her view obscured by her flapping hair, trying to tame it with two hands as the boat sets back to the mainland.

“Huh. Really? Dr Holt said he hadn’t seen Delph all year, then he rang out of the blue for the poker game said he’d been acting strange all weekend when he arrived.”  
His voice was so _...Dan_ , it didn’t have the same calming effect Lucifers had on her if anything it did the opposite.

“Maybe we can run a background check on the wife and best friend, also note down the Alibis of any students, also get an officer to take a statement from the supervisor Mr Li ”  
Clenching her jaw and peering at Dan for input.

“The Doctor runs an Oncology surgery downtown, I’ll pull up details to see if anything could help us out.”

“Something is definitely not right with this case Dan, I just wish Lucifer was here.”  
Wrapping her locks behind her ear, hoping for some comfort from her former Husband and good friend.

_Nothing._

Just his annoyed tilted scoff and the sight of him walking to the back of the boat nonchalantly brought fury to the surface. She braced to rip his head off but was interrupted when her phone buzzed furiously in her pocket, whipping it out showed the caller ID as her babysitter.

“Chloe dear it’s Miss Dubnowski, Trixie said she’s going to her Fathers tonight?”  
Her elderly voice is timid with notes of fear gritting through.

“Yes Claire, Dans going to be over later.”  
Her voice is confused on why she was randomly plucking the question out of the air.

“Oh then your roommate must have brought a date back...”  
Chloe’s eyes widen.

“What do you mean brought a date back?”  
Her voice suddenly serious with hope.

“She kicked the door in while Trixie was coloring in, dragging a sort of half drunk man on her shoulders. It was very intimidating Chloe.”

_Maze couldn’t have brought a man back she’s hunting for-LUCIFER._

Chloe’s stumbling breaths cause her to brace against the boats gathering inertia while the angry sea air whips her hair wildly. At this moment she couldn’t care less.

“Claire! Could you...describe the man for me? Please.”  
Her pleading voice echos over anything within her earshot.

“Well...oh my, it seems she’s put him in your bed...he’s very defined. Black hair, stubble...dear me, he has a lot of cuts and bruises on him. Your bed is covered in sand. Oh lord!?..Miss Decker he’s naked.”  
The nanny’s sudden exasperation filled with the sound of her description jumps her body and mind to him defenseless, pained and needing her, but it also resounds a soothing relief in her soul.

_He’s safe. He’s still here. He never left._

“Thank you Claire, could you do me a favor and please take Trixie to meet her dad at his place?”  
She pleads down the phone with her victim succumbing to her charms.

“She said she doesn’t want to leave him Chloe.”  
Her heart feels strained, fighting between pillar and post trying not to give in.

“Can you put her on the phone?”  
Hearing her muffled sobs from the phone is almost heart breaking to the ear.

“Monkey. You have to go with Daddy tonight. Lucifers going to be okay.”  
The small reluctant moans could be heard across the boat.

“No, I can’t leave him. He’s hurt BAD-“

“Monkey...Lucifer just needs rest, he would hate it if you were sad. I’ll make a deal with you, if you go to Daddy’s tonight, I will convince Lucifer to come with us on a day out.”

“Deal...but you have to answer one question.”  
Trixies sobs diminish leaving a little devious voice to slip through Chloe’s ear almost one too many times over the course of bringing Lucifer into their lives.

“Atta girl, Trix. He taught you well.”  
Mazes proud voice interjects the negotiation causing her eyes to roll in frustration.

“Did you and Lucifer Kiss? Also Maze wants to know where the hotdogs are.”  
She ponders her question whether she would get her own daughters hopes up, Lucifers has never been the monogamous type but somethings changed recently, A leap of faith is decided after what seems like hours.

“Yes we did...and top shelf by the beans.”  
She can hear Trixie whispering to Maze on the phone, hearing a can rip open she can only assume Maze found the hotdogs.

“Is that a knife, oh god!?”  
The nanny’s desperate voice is heard from the distance, she just hope Maze didn’t scar her for life. Literally. Chloe’s snaps back when Trixie continues.

“I knew it anyway, oh mommy, Lucifer keeps asking for you but we don’t think he’s awake. Okay bye.”  
Trixies innocent words scold her body with a buckling sensation.

_He’s asking for me? Dreaming of me?_

She quickly fumbles her phone back into her pocket. Ears drumming and eyes tearing with the thoughts of seeing his features again. Not that she’d ever tell him. One thing she knew about Lucifer.

_Never inflate his ego more than it already is._


	5. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> been working hard writing the next few chapters, bit of translation which I’ll leave at the end. Thank you for reading, please leave a kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> Note: I like to imagine Andre/Kushiel as David Anders. He has such a Ethereal look about him. Also just to let you know next week I’m working on a Quarry as an electrician so I’ll be cut off from this. So hopefully when I come back I’ll have more for you all.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Drums of footsteps bring the abandoned fish market on the harbor to life, he slides desperately over crates in a Starsky and Hutch flourish carrying his body through a winding route, the distinct foreign shouting behind him follows relentlessly.

Pawing over crates and discarded storage containers scrambling wildly over shelves and counters,the shouting grows louder the thick Russian accents grow closer with every vault. Reaching towards a counter, he slips on a disused fish bin falling onto his hands with a sickening crunch, hitting his head on the grimy tiles as the footsteps are slowing closer and closer.

"Why Andre? If you didn't have to shave off the top every month we wouldn't be doing this."  
The malicious voice teased and growled as two burly henchmen filled his vision pulling Andre forcefully off the floor.

"I got debts to pay Solichev, you know this plus what’s four grand off a five million dollar deal."  
In between grunts of pain and gasping for breaths he collapses onto his knees his sarcastic voice seeps through bleeding gums, spitting at the floor to get rid of the metallic taste.

A giant fist tattooed with unknown scribbling crunches Andres jaw twice with a powerful throw, his body feels a sudden release of grip with full knowledge that he would not be walking away from this, raising his head to the holed roof into the night sky through his already swollen eyes.

_I had a good run Mary..._

"We gave you a shot Andre."  
The enforcer turns to look towards the distant city, part of the wall of the warehouse shed down one side revealing a picturesque view of Los Angeles then swapped it for the broken roof of the night sky panting to pull in the cold air to his lungs.

"I didn't take too much."  
He pants desperately but all his words can muster is a tired excuse, his eyes closing in accepted defeat.

_I tried Mary. I just wanted a good life for you. Look after Jack. He’s going to be a good man one day._

"Let us give you another shot."  
The enforcer opens his coat and slowly pulls a _Dan Wesson model 715_ the gleaming revolvers barrel aimed steadily towards Andres chest with one hand. Then a thunderclap reigns the warehouse when the guns trigger is clinched twice. The last breath sighing out while Andres body slumps into the tiles lifeless, blood pouring like a waterfall from the bored holes in his chest.

The two henchmen casually walk away from his body towards Solichev who’s sighing with relief, the others exchanging Russian words of encouragement, stretching their burly muscles with exaggerated movements, gathering back together and pausing before the obvious leader to watch him slide the handgun back into his holster which lay concealed underneath the coat joining them in walking out, chatting casually of the nights jobs to be done.

Suddenly a incomprehensible mass of whispering seeps through halls of the factory bouncing off the walls, growing louder and busier like a thousand invisible voices filling the room in a sea of whispers. The suffocating whispers grounding the veteran gangsters to a halt, a parasitic paralysis systematically rooting all three in place.

While the fear grows. The light fades.

Their eyes betray them as they watch the warehouse slowly fade into the most inhuman shade of darkness...

***

Like a dimming switch the light slowly re-enters, the whispering cowering back like it’s being dragged deep into the warehouse. Their eyes heavy and the feeling of constriction removes they glance at each other.

Chto sluchilos'?

Ty eto slyshal?

YA nichego ne videl!

Solichevs angry tone rocks the air in a desperate attempt to keep order, his dark eyes darting between the two.  
“Zatknis'!”

Leaning his ear into the warehouse with confusion with disorientation

Nothing.

Suddenly a familiar moan growls from the corner of the warehouse, a moan which Solichev thought he put a bullet through. Rearming himself while glancing at the two with a beckoning nod, turning the corner to where Andre had hit the floor only to find in disbelief Andre stomping the ground in fury like a child having a tantrum.

"I hate you fucking archangels!"   
The deep reverberating voice burst through the halls, his eyes gazing along his body ignoring the three idiots staring intently, scanning over where they had just killed him.

You. Tell me where I am."  
His voice sounded exactly like Andre but a secondary voice lay below, a deep and horrifying voice. In confusion and disorientation one of the burly men shouts in a inaudible thick accent.

"Los Angeles"

“He’s here then.”

Solichev without hesitation and an increasing fury pulls his pistol out, firing the remainder of his four shots into Andre clicking the gun repeatedly when he fails to fall _...Nothing._

Andre stretches his body a resounding crunch of his back bouncing the walls, lifting his face up from the floor a darkened cat eye gazing towards the three men.

"Solichev is it? my dear boy I'm afraid that doesn't work."   
He grins and lifting his hand appearing to grip something imaginary, letting out the final word a small fiery blast ignites from his hand revealing a smoldering whip basking in the glow of ancient fire.

A faint crack of whip is witness to Solichevs eyes rolling back as his upper half falls backwards while his bottom half remains standing. The blood sears the skin to the touch of the whip, the remaining men scatter causing a grin to fall on his face.

The faint sound from the dying Russians lips

"Andr-"

Watching the final life drain from his eyes, a deep smile hovers over the torso gazing down with fascination, his true form shimmers through the glinting reflection of blood forming along the torso.

"Andre...no, I'm afraid its just Kushiel now"

A clattering from a spilled barrel sends a dangerous smile to form on his lips. A click of the fingers is the last noise the henchmen hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chto sluchilos'? -what happened?
> 
> Ty eto slyshal?- did you hear that?
> 
> YA nichego ne videl! - I couldn’t see anything
> 
> Zatknis'! -shut the fuck up


	6. Glorious Rehabilitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m back and thank Lucifer I am, catching up with ones I’ve missed and writing more.
> 
> Thank you for reading Kudos if you enjoyed my angels <3

Arriving at her driveway was a puzzle, she only could remember jumping off the boat not even saying goodbye to Dan, a speeding fine was definitely arriving at LUX for the amount she was over, the red lights were not in existence after the phone call. Drawing in to the driveway, jumping out of the convertible with refined vigor leads her to bust the door in like a raid.

Her panicked gaze darts around the room fixing to a relaxed Maze leaning on the island of their kitchen slicing an apple with her Bowie knife, the action immediately ceases when she meets her eyes.

“Decker...”  
Her soft pained voice was realization in itself, Maze was never the one to get emotional, She watched her wander round the island leaving the fruit, her face glazed with a rare concern and reluctance.

“Maze...please what happened? I need to see him.”  
Chloe’s voice is a deep essence of hurt, each moment of silence feels like hours, no longer withstanding the torment she runs towards the stairs only to be met by Mazes bouncer-like grip on her shoulder.

“He didn’t want to go to LUX, kept saying your name the whole way home but...it’s bad Chloe. Not like shot through the leg bad. I haven’t seen him like this since-“  
The question avoided but the memory cut Mazes sentence short.

_The knife splitting the joint of his wing, tugging and ripping ligaments apart rocks her careless persona._

Chloe watched the bounty hunter lose focus, her mind seemed a million miles away with a resounding sadness weighed over her before maze swapped her gaze at the floor to looking back at her in a desperate attempt to reconsider. Her hand was trembling on the nearby wall but the need to see him again greatly outweighed the fear gathering in her chest.

Each step on the stairs hastens her heartbeat tenfold, the apprehension floods her thoughts to opening the door to boisterous innuendo about joining him in bed. Her footsteps towards the door are increasingly heavy, reaching the door to her bedroom the pained realization hits her like a brick, her trembling hand trips the lock causing it to sway lazily out. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw.

_Oh my god._

Her blackened duvet draped carelessly over the lower half of his body. Lucifer lay in between them, his blackened chest blended with the sheets color dipping with a stuttering rise each breath twisting his body with an unconscious pain. The long slice from his armpit to hip looked angry and bloody, dried blood lay plastered across his midsection highlighting nasty yellow markings that looked like impact strikes. His face remained unscathed apart from the cut on his eyebrow which was dipped in blood, the scratches on his cheek caused her to wince only to spot, the abrasions round his wrists caused her to picture his body being dragged across something, the shocked gasps cause her to brace her body on the doorway for support, raising her hands simultaneously to her mouth in pure horror.

Instinctively quickening her pace to his bedside, stopping only to hover over the bedside to inspect his injuries with a shaking curiosity, she hardly noticed her hand had made its way to his, intertwining slowly while running her thumb over his fragile palm noticing the fingers twitching to her touch. His fragile state allows her to use her free hand to run her hand through his hair slowly taking in every strand sliding through her fingers, the sides of his lips twitching with a smile sends a small gasp through Chloe’s mouth.

“Dete...ctive, ...could you get that roof fixed?”  
Her confusion darts her eyes to his body where her tears have dripped down onto his chest molding into a dark patch mixing with his sand dusted skin. His eyes remained closed and his voice was hoarsely dry, each word struggling to surface from helpless breaths.

“Shhh just rest Lucifer. Stay as long as you need.”  
Her words are filled with care but the selfish motives lie probing underneath.

“Maybe just fiv...e minutes, you kno...w I n...ever thought I’d end up in your bed under...these circumstances...”  
She chuckles tearfully, one of her genuine laughs she reserved for him, the hint of affection tints the edges of it. _Lucifer would know if he was awake._

“Get better Lucifer please...for me.”  
Wiping her eyes trying to compose herself further before leaning in again and running her fingers through his hair savoring the feel of the etched sand brushing against her palm, pressing a kiss against his forehead breathing in his aroma, the usual vanilla and tobacco scent is swapped for dirt and sand mixed with a darker scent. _Sweat?...blood._

The kiss on his forehead causes a warmth to tug the knot in her chest, retreating back towards the door taking in how adorable he looks, she watches a satisfying moan escape from his lips, the shot of arousal coursing through her veins, his restricted movements tug him back into dreamland, his vulnerable state lets the mask slip from the rambling religious dork he always put across.

“Mmmm I’ve miss...ed those lips.”  
She can’t stop the blushing from coming, the warmth in her chest swelling and the smile forming, if he wasn’t in pain and bed ridden she’d would have jumped him right there, stealing moments for herself in his glory she reluctantly leaves but not before hearing Lucifer.

“I’m sorry...this happened detective...you don’t deserve this.”  
Chloe couldn’t speak, her mouth was open jaw dropped, he apologized to her after _HE_ was kidnapped. _What the fuck?_ Before she could regain a semblance of composure she realized he had drifted off. Shutting the door echoed his almost raw words, her mind faltered her movements leaning to the door for support, her body crouching against the will of her inner shouting letting the tears she’d been holding back for days fall upon the grey colored carpet.

The moments flitter past trying to control her breathing and the tears, the silent sobs were interrupted by clicking heels up the stairs, her motions numb when maze lifted her off the floor like a rug sack carrying her effortlessly downstairs setting her down on the sofa.

A buzzing noise echoes the apartment whether this is her mind or not is inconceivable at the moment but when a large glass of whiskey bangs on the counter the noise sets it all back into motion.

“Decker, He’ll recover. He’s back, he just needs time.”  
Mazes voice is still filled with uncertainty, her polished catsuit and dark hair scream danger while her face is struggling with self-doubt.

“What happened Maze? Why is he so beat up?”  
Chloe’s words can see the effect withering her stony persona, Mazes avoidance to look in her eyes was obvious, the whiskey was being refilled at an alarming rate having a small guilting effect to scratch at her throat.

“Pass and pass.”  
Chloe’s frustrating huffs anger Maze. Standing on the island Maze drops her glass with a loud thud on the counter, stalking round the island she places herself directly opposite, the leather of her catsuit squeaking while she sits on the coffee table. Her dark irises meet Chloe’s teal eyes, reaching out, her lips form a pursuit of reluctance to disclose how she found him flashing the images through her mind;

 _Lucifer! Lucifer!_  
The echo of her yell rebounds through the air over miles of sand dusted hills.  
‘Ma...ze...’  
Spinning to watch his bruised body drag himself towards her, trailing off his withered body to watch the miles of dragged sand marks behind him.  
“Lucifer! Tell me who did this, I flay them from head to fucking toe.’  
Bounding towards him pulling him up to his feet feeling the dead weight of him braced against her in a desperate attempt to stay upright, looking at the blisters and the angry sand covered slit down his right side, a soft husky whisper haunts her ears.  
‘Chloe...is she safe...?’  
She leans her head back examining the dehydrated lips, the lack of any devil in his eyes is replaced by a terrifying fear. Nodding to his absent eyes, she watches his eyes roll back in his head, his limbs collapsing forcing her to scoop him up turn slowly glancing around for any signs of life. Twisting her neck she started retracing her movements back to the car.

“I found him but I couldn’t get anything before he...um...passed out.”  
A single tear drips down mazes cheek but her gaze remains steady, Chloes own gasp lets her body fall back into the couch covering her mouth with her hands.  
Draining the glass Maze set for her she savors the burn on her throat before moving back towards the stairs.

“Look this is none of my business, you should really ask him when he’s not so crispy. ”  
Mazes persona is stripped completely but Chloe can sense Maze is hiding something.

“I know Maze and thank you for finding him...really.”

“He asked about you though. First thing he said, all about Chloe. You really do have the devil wrapped around your finger Decker. Props.”  
Maze raised her glass to Chloe. _Alone. M_ eanwhile Chloe’s body was trembling, her heart couldn’t stop fluttering the imagery of the damage he was going through. The pain he must have been in only to care about her condition.

“I care about him too.”  
Her voice was shaky, understatement of the year she said to herself. Climbing the stairs back towards the place she nearly broke apart. The sniffing Maze chuckled lightly, a small personal laugh something Chloe never heard, then again Maze never showed her feelings in the open like this, only to Trixie.

“Emotions. I wish you guys would just fuck already.”  
Her slip on the stairs was caused by the sharp wandering-inappropriate-thoughts but hearing Maze move the whiskey bottle set her mind at ease that is was just a half-hearted comment.

 _Wasn’t it?_  
***

The walk on her landing felt like an eternity, she was with Maze longer than she thought downstairs, the windows were a blinding darkness, the eeriness of it danced in her stomach sucking her into a dazed void. Snapping out of it she changed into her pajamas she kept in Trixies room, red boy-shorts and a light blue tank top, She can almost hear his smug little flirtations;

_Detective you know it’s not just the Devil that wears Prada, I am owed a favor, I could send some over, maybe have a little viewing party._

She catches her smile in the mirror, her golden hair draped over each shoulder, her long slender legs cross when the small buzz of arousal pulses her core imagining him eyeing her with that familiar _gorgeous_ gaze. Spinning to the entrance of her bedroom Chloe gives a last holding breath before hesitantly opening the door.

_He’s not there...Where is he!?_

“LUCIFER!”  
Fighting the panic rising in her throat, even going as far as to see if he’s stood behind the door in a sort of sick joke. The shower rumbles into life, her eyes fixed to the bathroom door, the lingering panic subsiding instead being replaced with an innate need to see him again, to check it is real.

After what feels like an age of apprehension the pipes still in noise, followed by a grunt by Lucifer the sound emanating into Chloe’s flushed cheeks, the soft husky voice mutters with a small laugh.  
“I suppose this is another strand of your fucking plan!”

The door handle clicked instinctively causing her breath to escape, her body tensed waiting to see him again for what felt like the first time in years. Then it happened.

His smile was perfect, his hair folded from straight into light curls, his wounds look less angry like they’d healed slightly the sand that glazed his skin was gone, each bruise highlighted another tense muscle. Her eyes watched extensively over his body, his firm biceps brushing Trixies _Monsters Inc_ hand towel over his face. She let her eyes move south over his water glistened abs each distinguishing muscle probing another shot of arousal through her like a bullet, letting herself move further down over his Adonis belt onto his sha _-oh my god its hug-he’s naked._

“Detective...I never counted you as a Voyeurist.”  
His raspy voice snaps her out of her aroused trance, his voice was dehydrated but it still maintained some of Lucifers bravado meanwhile her short gasp took over when her eyes transfixed on his groin her tilt of the head was obvious, only to be slightly annoyed when the towel dropped over.

“My my Detective, are you alright? You’ve got that weird look in your eye, the same one you had when we went to your fathers favorite taco stand. Are you hungry?”  
His words like a husky whisper, throbbing the pulse deep in her core, every sensation sparking to life under his gaze. The feel of his eyes were just as much as if his hands were against her touching all the right places, a shuddering tingle slid down her spine.

“What...No I...um...was just going to bed.”  
Her mind was telling her body to point and get into bed, but her feet were faltering from the bed towards him. His movements were rooted in place watching her focused eyes become closer and closer.

“Detective, I was kidnapped why do YOU look like your about to kill someone?”

“Shut up.”  
She couldn't contain herself any longer and picked her pace up towards him, knocking him back slightly when she demanded her lips to his. Missing him had taken Its toll and when he reacted a split second after their lips met, she knew he missed her just as much if not more. He had never tasted as good as she remembered, there wasn't bitterness from the whiskey or the taint from the nicotine, instead he tasted like mouthwash and something metallic.

Muscling away the distracted thoughts to focus on the feel of him in-front of her, the way his hands braced her lower back while his tongue begged for entry which she granted immediately, his hands slowly crept upwards to her arched waist. Her hands reciprocated by etching up his bare chest tentatively letting her hands innately examine the bruises, a pleasured wince growling from his throat at the pain the response caused a immediate smile from her followed with a burst of arousal to brace her core, her hands moving onto his structured chest before residing firmly on his neck linking behind him.

The need for him was greater than ever, her tongue slid lightly over his before a light bite pulled on his lip while savoring the smile she formed, when he reciprocated her request, the heat of the moment pulled harder and harder and would have carried on before he slowly moved away from her leaning frame.

“Our deal Detective...a date with the Devil before he puts out.”  
He whispered sensually each word coercing her body with small zaps of lust. He returned back to her clear desire not wanting to lose a second, her tongue exploring his mouth while his hands rolled over her waist, hitching her already breathless state. Chloe’s body trembled over his movements, her hands moving up to tug on his hair while they shared their passionate embrace _luckily she had him to lean on_. Her wild arousal got the better of her judgment when she slid a hand from his neck gliding down to the top of pelvis before he moved back grinning his mischievous grin.

“The Devil always honors a deal Detective, plus to quote you _‘when Hell freezes over if I’m correct.’_ ”  
To say she was sexually frustrated was a lie in itself, her body was wound up so tight that a slight touch from him could rock her over the edge, his lips felt like heaven, a need for something more was deadly to her body at this moment while her mouth welcomed the fall for his charm.

“I missed you...”  
It was all she could muster up before he fully moved away, a questionable expression glanced his persona while darting past her to quickly dress himself in some boxer briefs, her twist in his direction caused her eyes to widen at the bulge of his clear arousal biting her lower lip before snapping herself out of it. His smile was like the cat who got the cream taking satisfaction in his denial of her.

“You agreed on the terms detective, if I remember correctly ‘I won’t give sex up mindlessly’”  
His voice was pure sex with the strangled note to it, Lucifers fingers lifting to quote her drew out a tongue in cheek smile that he basked in twisting her words against someone always filled him with the same buzz, the shake in her head continued while she walked towards the door turning off the light while he slipped into his position on the bed.

“Your such an ass sometimes.”  
Lifting the sheets while sliding in next to him was ecstasy in itself, having him back filled the empty void that pitted in her stomach. Rolling over she watched his outline shift around trying to get comfy before lying face to face with her, the desire crawling its way back into her core.

“Yes, but I’m yours to bear.”  
She smiled at his use of him being her possession and the throb for him continued in a lowly form, only he could say something that would both annoy her and make her smile.

“Goodnight Lucifer. I’m glad your home.”  
She relished the opportunity of wiping that smug grin off his face when she rolled back over, only to feel him pull her towards him, a giggling squeal shot out while he wrapped his long arms around her dropping his fingers into hers before sleep took over them. As their hands met playfully striding in and out of each other’s watching his gentle fingers ever so slightly run down her wrist down to her forearm relishing the shiver it caused ushering through her.

“If it’s any consolation to your pride detective, you were a constant thought for me as well.”  
Laying so close together she clearly felt his heart skip a beat as did hers, her soft eyes closing slowly taking in the feel of his lips touch the perfect point on her neck before nuzzling into the pillow. For the first time in a long time Chloe felt at rest when she closed her eyes.

***  
_‘Lucifer you left me.’  
Her voice fragile, a voice like a cut through the soul_

_‘I would never leave you detective, you must know that by now.’  
His struggling voice denying her accusation._

_‘Why? After Candy and all we went through, I thought we were something. I thought we were real...I loved you.’  
A stab of anger fills the void with her Declaration._

_‘Detective you are being manipulated. You could never love me.’_

_‘Enough with this Devil stuff Lucifer. I thought I could trust you, but you lied. I keep letting you in and you just keep...breaking me down.’_

_‘Chloe I have never lied to you, I would never lie to you and I will never lie to you.’_

_‘Please...then why won’t you let me help?’_

_‘Because I love you Chloe!’  
A ruffled sound fills the room an audible gasp echoes his ears._

_‘This is why Chloe! I would never forgive myself if I ever involved you.’_

_‘Lucif-‘_

_‘Goodbye Detective...’_

“Lucifer...wake up.”  
His eyes jolted awake, the morning birds chirped loudly while the lake of sunlight graced onto the bed. His heart was thumping thunderously while he scrambled up to glance around at his surroundings, a numbness from the dream only feeling her radiating hand resting on his shoulder calmed his panic.

“You okay?”  
His body followed in relaxing when his eyes met her sparkling teal pools, a fake smile graces his lips hoping to leave the moment in the past.

“Just a hazy dream detective...”  
His face lacked any real belief, raising an eyebrow questioning him.

“So why was my name in it? You talk in your sleep you know?”  
Her arms folded. She looked heaven-sent even in her sleepy state, the golden locks dropped over her shoulders, her structured cheeks and inviting lips swirled a deep emotion inside of him.

“I talk, you snore. This can work both ways Detective. In fact I can think of many ways we could work.”  
His sun blushed face emphasized the wiggle of his eyebrows, the eyebrows deep cut had healed overnight and watching her fall back into the pillow with a giggle, a hand clasped round her mouth. The small buzz of happiness settling in his chest made him feel invulnerable watching her trying to control her laughter.

“Oh really? what happened to first date Lucifer I met last night?”  
Her voice had a seductive tint to it which she knew he could never stand a chance to prod and poke, inching his way over to her side of the bed the covers following his skin.

“We could call it a practice for the evening event? Or we could even make this our first date?”  
He watched her perfect throat gulp down a layer of oxygen, placing one hand over her lifting himself ever so gently on-top of her welcoming gaze. He could see it in her for the first time as he hovered above her perfect being. _Desire._

“Mmmm maybe we could.”  
She tilted her posture to sit up on her elbows to gain inches, hovering slightly below his lips grace. She was perfection had he’d ever saw it, the hasty breaths, the way her chest pushed up to look even more perfect than thought possible in his eyes.

“Or maybe...I could make breakfast.”  
She glowed with an amusement of glee when she pushed out his arm on her side of the beds exit causing him to roll back to where he was previously, letting out a genuine laugh that sounded much better to even his own ears.

“Tease. You were slightly tempted though, the devil can always tell Detective.”  
He watched her body in awe, a lump increasingly forming in his stricken throat, watching her move gracefully towards the door was heaven, the way her shorts clung to her curves as if drenched in water this peaked even further when her head turned slightly to notice if he was watching her, the small glimpse of her reddened cheeks sending a force of arousal to wash over him. Leaning back onto the bed distracted noticing the mid section of his body bandaged covering the slice down his side scoffing in amusement at the detailed work.

Arriving downstairs after dressing in the remainder of his tattered suit, the way his shirt exposed half the bandages in clawing slices, he held his arms out for her to behold the sight but instead he found a teary eyed Chloe gasping at the picture of him.

“I agree with your facial expression, this was a pristine shirt before everything.”  
Pointing towards her stricken eyes and waggling his finger, this was met by her shaking her head in a deep sadness, running from the island, from their plated breakfast slamming into him, wrapping her arms round him with a real need to hold him.

“Lucifer what happened to you?”  
His wincing caused the uncomfortable aura to seep in before he pulled away eyeing the breakfast with a longing hunger.

“Oh don’t worry about that Detective, that breakfast does look very tempting not as much as you though.”  
Waggling his eyebrows, his husky voice was slightly easier today, the roughness of his words were having a subtle effect on her body but her frown was searing into his minds eye.

“Lucifer you were kidnapped when we were getting groceries! I thought you trusted me, I thought we were getting somewhere.”  
Watching her take a step back from him was like being punched in the gut, immediately he closed the distance hands bracing her waist pulling her close to him, watching her shudder under his grasp.

“We are and I do trust you implicitly Detective, more than I have anyone else.”  
His soul pouring out through the eons worth of cracks, her eyes meeting his for the genuine statement to register watching the blush creep up her cheeks taking in his gentle grasp on her body.

“Then please why won’t you tell me?”  
Her puppy eyes were hard to resist, the urge to tell/show her was creeping in further and further, Chloe watched his stubble covered Adam’s apple swallow deeply.

“I promise I will. Just let me take care of a few personal affairs first, if it goes well I’ll tell you later this week.”  
He was reluctant to give her a specific deadline, the image of his father shoving his wings back on like a _Mr Potato-head_ infuriated him further.

“You promise?”  
He knew the question before she could ask it, Chloe had promises broken so many times by Dan and her Mom that she questioned the nature of it especially when it came to her allowing herself some emotional vulnerability.

“My word is my bond. Especially to you.”  
His infectious smile caused her to smile, the hand brushing his cheek caused a warmth in his chest to unearth inside leaning into her touch, her hands on him were all he would ever need.


	7. A Meeting Of Angels And Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block combined with work are no fun, but a glass of wine and an evening work wonders.thank you for reading Kudos if you enjoyed.

After breakfast where Lucifer devoured his then set about cooking more pancakes, Chloe asked midway through her third if he was joining her today, she then glanced towards the side of his shirt where it had been ripped apart exposing the outer lining of his abs she immediately knew the answer.

“Obviously not Detective, I look like Bruce Banner after he’s finished going all Hulk.”  
She couldn’t help but laugh at him, his grinning smile was endearing to look at.

“I have a couple of items to attend to in LUX after my absence, I’ll hopefully be in later on.”  
She watches him try to put his hands into his pocket only to look annoyed when he pulls out more sand, suddenly looking at Chloe’s amused face leaning on the counter.

“Oh bloody hell! No wonder people hate beach sex.”

“I’ll keep that in mind when we go out on that date.”  
Eyes focused downwards talking into her cupped suddenly startled putting a hand to her mouth to cover her embarrassing admission. Lucifers half missing shoe stopped in front of her doorway looking back, his face plastered in a smug grin which fuels the reddening of her cheeks trying not to die of embarrassment.

“Really Detective! Like I’d let our first time be at the bloody beach. Your bed, my bed, my piano, the elevato-oooh the balcony or on that island!  
His mischievous grin and his eyebrows synced when they raised together.

“Lucifer stop! I’ll speak to you later”  
Her face resembles a tomato, the thought of coming undone wrapped underneath his frame in bed was close to pushing her over the edge just thinking about it.

“As you wish my love, i have a date to plan anyway!”  
He winks at her while shouting as if he’s announcing it to the neighbourhood waving to an elderly lady with her Pomeranian walking past Chloe’s eyesight causing a roll from her eyes with an aroused annoyance. Lips graced with a smile, she watched the Ragged club owner close her door and start to walk past her window before she spotted him again looking confused while pointing to the other direction before vanishing from her window. A small contented sigh slipped past her lips into her dangling coffee, leaning on the counter before she changed for work she let her mind drift off into a moment; a smirk lacing her lips.

_A date with the devil, maybe...Chloe Morningstar huh? It does sound good._

***

Lucifer left Chloe’s with a smug grin watching her let words slip out made the eon for him, reaching LUX was an enlightened feeling, immediately stripping off in the elevator of the penthouse taking the contents of his leftover pocket with him to the bathroom, a small buzz graced the countertop while the water ran;

 _TD: Thanks for coming home... [smiley emoji]_  
L: Heaven and Hell couldn’t keep me away Detective. Thank you for bandaging me though darling but what do I owe the pleasure? Missing me already Detective?   
TD: huh? Really ;) Your welcome, no the thorn in my side feels a lot better now.   
L: I’m just about to jump in the shower, would you like a photo or do you have time to join me?   
TD:Do you want to end up watching the sexual harassment video again?   
L: The conversation was about Hot Tub High School, I can’t help I find your assets...Divine. [Devil emoji]   
TD:When I see you I’m going to shoot you. Xx  
L: You do know this could be used as evidence...   
TD: Damn. xxx  
L: Anyway I really do have to shower, sand gets everywhere. I will see you later at the precinct.  
TD: wait...dinner tonight? Xxx  
L: Very well...why?   
TD: No reason...see you later. Xxx  
Laying his phone back down with a smirk now laced with a hint of suspicion, he climbed into the shower for the monumental task of removing sand.

Showered, shaved and dressed eventually deciding his white dress shirt and charcoal suit pants were more suitable on the bandages he recently changed, his hair slicked back in the usual demeanour wandering over to the bar leaning over to pull three glasses and a bottle of whiskey. On cue of the third glass being poured Lucifers ears alerted with the sound of Maze and Amenadiel bickering.

“So are you seeing her?”  
Lucifer notices Mazes voice is accusatory. Back to normal it is.

“Linda and I are just friends Mazikeen, As perceptive as I am I would come to the conclusion that you are jealous.”

“I’ll put my foot up your featherless ass if you label a human emotion on me.”

His laugh towered over the two of them quietening instantly, Amenadiels frowning concern examined Lucifer closely.  
“Now now you two lovebirds, we’re here for a lunch meetin-.”

“You said we were here for Lunch!”  
Amenadiels voice was high and annoyed, immediately turning to leave meeting Mazes challenged gaze with a hand on his broad shoulders, a drink being shoved into his hand were the best kind of warmth Maze could muster.

“We have a problem, a southern problem.”  
His finger angles southward, Maze watched Amenadiels eyes widen.

“A soul has escaped Hell Lucifer, really!? That’s what this is about, Just send Maze she’d love to kill something.”              Lucifer was tired of the condescending tone and the self-righteous attitude.

“He only escaped it because an Archangel helped him Brother!”  
His eyes widened with fury aimed directly at his brother

“Why in Fathers name would they do that?”  
His voice angling for a more attentive tone.

“Well think about it BROTHER, who’s being guarding the walls since you and I took a dive off the divinity ladder?”  
Taking a step forwards, tilting his head to one side like a snake ready to strike, his hands clenched to a fist with ever growing fury, Amenadiels eyes widened from the floor to Lucifer, Maze twisting her head between the two of them still confused.

“No Lucifer...He would never free a demon to roam earth, it goes against Fathers wishes.”  
Lucifers glass dropped to the bar, his steps pausing just before his brothers bolted stance stuck in the middle of the apartment, the venom seeping out of every letter.

“No no no brother, not a soul...one of MY punishers, a particular one I banished to the furthest ends of the Styx for his attempt at killing me, you remember Kushiel Amenadiel, you must remember his whip, the punisher of nations released on humanity because of our brothers obsession with ME!”

A loud rustle echoed from behind Lucifers ranting, sighing with annoyance when he spotted them watching Amenadiel stagger in bewilderment, Maze smiled but couldn’t comprehend how they returned.

“Oh...Bloody hell!”  
The silence and tension split by Lucifers annoyance, a roll of his shoulders holstered the two beaming wings.

“Brother...You have them back!?”  
Amenadiels eyes switched between the two gaps where they held firm, his hands on Lucifers back followed the misplaced breaths of awe.

“Lucifer, Do you know what this means?”

“A lot of broken lamps...”  
Amenadiels attempt at a harsh look was nothing to Mazes tantalising smile.

“If you. The Lord of Darkness can be redeemed, there is hope for all of us. For me.”  
His open handed gestures resembled a key-note speaker, glancing towards Maze for a reaction.

“I never wanted these back brother! Maze cut them off for a reason! Fathers pathetic chess game is something I want nothing to do with!”   
Lucifers eyes darted upwards.

“Brother, you must see fathers giving you a gift. A chance. To help you against Kushiel.”

“I am the Devil dear brother I don’t need these...to deal with one of my own creations...I don’t want this curse Amenadiel. The only thing I ever wanted is to be left alone...”  
His anger gestating to a sad sigh before turning his back to the bar glancing at Maze drinking from her glass with a smirk reflecting off the crystal.

“Only thing? I can think of another thing you’ve always wanted.”

“What Maze? what could be that important to-Oh”  
Amenadiels smile accompanied the hands on his hips twisting towards the balcony pacing slightly, Lucifers clueless expression swaps between the two.

“What!? Spit it out!?”

“The only thing that could possibly stop the Devil from having sex for the last three months. Detective Chloe Decker.”  
Maze drink filled chuckle shows her illustrious eyes glint from the reflecting sun, Lucifer drops his eyes to the floor like an embarrassed child, turning to watch Amenadiel walk past him to lean on the bar with a relaxed smile.

“Three months Lucifer!? Have you got it that bad? A miracle is LITERALLY what it took to tame the devil.”  
Amenadiels chortle combined with Mazes half-chuckle faded out when they spotted the dangerous glint in his eyes, his voice dropped to almost a whisper hinted with a terrifying tone.

“Be VERY careful of your next words. Both of you.”  
Lucifer kept his distance, but the whisper caused a heaving amount of tension to form. His stance coiled while every muscle tensed from mentioning her name in the same line as miracle, the ache of pain flooding his memory when the picture he saw confirmed his worse fears.

“All we’re saying Lucifer is that admitting to Chloe that you love her is some feat to achieve for you.”  
Amenadiels pressed his open palm down in attempt to calm the tension building in the air.

“Oh he hasn’t told her, Think he’s still pissed after finding out why she’s here!”

“Yes well...As much as I hate the idea of him being responsible for putting the detective in my path...she doesn’t deserve this, she’s worth a thousand of him besides he knows what will happen if anything became of her.”  
His rare serious voice mixed with the icy gaze of his ran a light shiver down Amenadiels spine, curiosity getting the upper hand in the occasion.

“Lucifer...what if anything became of her? hypothetically of course.”

“War on Heaven brother. If she goes. I have nothing left to lose.”  
Lucifers voice is not cocky but confident, the eyes meeting his could see every single serious note to his statement.

“As much as I love standing around comparing celestial dicks, what do you want to do about Kushiel? Can I hunt him? Please.”  
Maze placed her knife on the bar with a slam twisting the point in her fingers with a magicians flourish.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Mazikeen, BUT i cannot emphasise this enough. be careful.”  
The lift of his drink in a mocking toast sent a predatory smile to form on her face twirling her knifes lazily while sheathing them as she entered the elevator. Switching his eyes back to Amenadiel who’s was looking at him with puzzlement.

“Now that’s all taken care of I have to get to the precinct, brother keep your ear to the ground if he is here I want to know.”  
Amenadiels nodded to him was assurance enough, dialling a number into his phone placing it between his ear and shoulder, he stepped into the arriving lift straightening his cuff-links. A mischievous smile graced the closing door when he hears the caller pick up.

“Junior! Lucifer helloooo. I’m calling in that favor you owe, yes yes. Dinner? I’ll text you the logistics, Listen Junior...This has to be special.”

***

A pounding headache was the result of mindless examination of casework through the Doctors surgery, a few angry clients none who warranted suspicious behaviour in regards to the best friends ethics.

Peeling back the autopsy report for Muniz she glanced down at the notes eyeing the Coroners report.

 _Chest cavity- close proximity shot, right handed GSR spatter on torso._  
No defensive wounds.  
  
A huge sigh filled the air.

_Toxin/chemical irregularities- Temozolomide, diazepam. Trace amounts of cocaine._

Her eyes widened as she continued reading.

_URGENT NOTE: No factual evidence for bone cancer relapse, only original treatment clear in marrow._

Picking up the phone on the desk immediately ringing Dan.  
“Dan can you bring in Dr William Holt, I have a few questions for him.”

“Sure clo, I’ll get him in for this afternoon.”

Placing the phone back, her view was suddenly castover by a small frame with a familiar smile and a energetic tone.  
“Chloe oh my god, I heard he’s back! Did you see him? is he okay? Did you two freak? Did he say what had happened?”

“That was way too many questions Ella...yeah he’s fine, bit beat up but okay and NO we didn’t freak.”  
If she was being truthful she’d say that they didn’t freak because Lucifer enjoyed teasing her way too much, jumping him had made its way up her to do list ever since he came back. Ella’s mouth dropped slightly before she picked it back up.

“Oh my god Chloe something happened. Spill!”  
 _How!? How did she even do that?_

Lowering her voice she leant back on her chair innately tensing her body trying not to spill the proverbial beans to Ella who was now practically joined to her. Playing with a stray lock with one finger and the file on her desk which out of coyness was becoming a lot more important all of a sudden.

“We...uhh...may have kissed a little bit”  
Ella immediately makes a huge _‘awwhhh’_ bringing the attention of a few Officers around the area to them, Chloe desperately shushes Ella while giving her a death stare while her mind felt relief at being able to talk to someone about it.

“You guys are so cute together! He looks at you like nothing I’ve ever seen, it’s sooooo adorable! Give me the gossip when you two finally-“  
Chloe watches in bewilderment as Ella grinds against the open air, teeth biting her bottom lip while grunting, only for a brief moment when Chloe covers her embarrassment and sight by resting her hand over her eyes in defeat all the while trying not to laugh.

“Okay I get it not in the precinct! Buzzkill.” Ella laughs slightly while briefly touching her shoulder before walking back.

“Come to the Lab, I got an update on our Victims wife.”  Picking up her keys and phone before heading to the lab, she was quickly blocked by a tall and well built officer.

“Hey uhh...Chloe, I just wanted to apologise for hitting on you with such bad timing.”  She relaxes slightly when she realises it’s Officer Anderson.

“Yeah sure thing Anderson, it’s okay, hey sorry for snapping at you, just Lucifer was kidnapped and I was worrie-“he quickly interrupted her with a softened voice and a tap to her elbow.

“Hey no don’t apologise, i was completely out of line, story of my life I’m always a sucker for bad timing.”  
His words cause her to smile admirably while giving her the chance to admiring his good looks before he speaks again.

“Hey, if I got the timing wrong again just say but if you ever wanted to get together for a coffee, here’s my card.”  
Hesitation was never a problem for Chloe but that was before Lucifer came back into her life. Not wanting to seem rude, she nodded with a harmless smile taking the card and placing it into her jacket pocket, The Officer smiled back before walking off into the precinct.

Opening the door to the Lab she spotted Ella pulling a folder out the cabinet with a seriously nervous look on her face, her eyes looking up to see who entered then to the back of the Lab. Chloe immediately followed her gaze to meet a tall and well dressed _...shit._

“Lucifer...hey I...uh..didn’t get anything from you about coming in.”  
She knows what she’d done, the whole exchange with Anderson was right in-front of the Lab, the emotions in his eyes was painful to look at. The extra coffee cup in his hand moved to the edge of the table, his eyes watched her while hers were anywhere but him.

“I gave you my word but...I thought I’d surprise you with coffee on the way in.”  
His voice was filled with hurt pinching at her heartstrings like a guitar, his eyes glanced at the floor, setting his cup down before straightening his suit slowly.

“Oh...um...Thank you.”  
She leant over to touch his arm to no avail, watching him instinctively retract like a wounded animal, the pain never left his eyes and that’s what hurt Chloe more than anything. Before she could speak up Ella nervously shouted to the room.

“SEX CLUB!”

Both faces darted to Ella’s

“I did some digging on the Victims wife through any cameras around the Docks, got a hit at a 14 Winchester Avenue.”         She swiped the tablet for a screenshot trying to avoid the elephant in the room, placing it on the island before spinning it round.

“A camera just off the high street, got a match on Mrs Muniz entering a notorious sex club alone then leaving 5 hours later.”  
Chloe watched as the tablet confirmed Ella’s findings, All she could think about was Lucifers reaction to Anderson clearly asking her out, his gorgeous eyes gazing at her with such a sadness it made her own eyes water, Averting his eyes she looked towards his chest.

“Uhh... maybe we could go in, see if she met anyone regularly, talk to anyone in charge to see if they noticed anything.”  
There was silence in the room, a big dead elephant collapsed in the room weighing her shoulders down, trying not realise that she’d never felt guilt as intense as this.

“As you wish detective. I’ll wait in the car.”   
His smile wasn’t real she knew that, the wrinkles on his forehead proved it, the way his fingers dipped over his clothing, the last evidence was proven when he immediately left the Lab before her after she suggested the lead, no innuendo and no cheerful glee about visiting a sex club.

“Oh wow. That was rough. I mean Chloe come on, I love you and all but that dude doesn’t hold a candle to Lucifer.”  
Ella looked up from her desk with a frown, a rare frown from Ella was confirmation she was in the wrong, even if she took it just to be polite.

“I know, i know I don’t know why I took it, I’ll talk to him.”  
Ella nodded with a sceptical eyebrow raised before spinning back to her microscope, Chloe taking her notion to leave. Turning the corner to the bullpen she spotted Lucifer in the filing room standing next to _-Anderson! Shit!_

She paused noticing his smile upon the officer stopping before a stack of filing cabinets close enough to hear their conversation kicking off.

“You. tall, dark and handsome!”   
He pointed casually at the officer engrossed in files, catching his attention.

“Hellooo, So rumour in this building is that you’ve asked Detective Decker out.”  
She winced at his blunt attitude, peering over the cabinet to add a visual aid to the conversation.

“Now as much as I hate the idea of her being remotely linked to anyone else, I also respect her free will.”   
The officer nodded in confusion as if he couldn’t grasp the conversation coherently meanwhile Lucifers grin became feint but present.

“However as a concerned party I can pry, so I have one lingering question for you. What is it with her that you desire?”   
She watched with curiosity as the stoic officers eyes glaze over as if he left the room. 

“I got a bet on with the staff sergeant, I want to sleep with every female detective in the precinct.”   
She scoffed louder than intended with disgust only to watch her partners usual grin dropped instantly, the frown grew while she watched him slowly storm his way into the officers personal space with furiousity in his eyes.

“The Detective is not some bucket list check sheet! She doesn’t deserve some snivelling wretch like you!” Chloes breath lapsed momentarily watching him defend her as the petrified man backed up against the wall.

Rolling her eyes at the display of dominance Lucifer showed before she could watch him tempting as it was to tear his head off Chloe marched over stepping between them, a hand resting gently on Lucifers chest.

“Lucifer...”  
Her words like icy water, calming every residing flame in his body dragging him back to normality swapping his target for her concerned eyes locked with his looking for answers. A short breath then a step back was all Lucifer could muster, the heat from her hand leaving a print on his skin.

Chloe’s eyes locked with his in the deserted filing room, Andersons footsteps scurrying off in a panicked motion, the intensity of the moment combined with the emptiness of the room felt like the room added another hundred acres to the space, In short desperation he looked towards the floor by her feet.

“I...apologise, I just wanted to know if his intentions were pure...because it’s all you deserve.” His defeated sigh mixed with his matched tone tugged at her heart causing it to skip at various points.

Hoping he wouldn’t run she edged closer to him. He didn’t, she closed the gap quickly. Chest to chest. Heart to heart. Her eyes tilting to find his watching the sadness circle within them.

“Lucifer. Nothing was going to happen I just took his card being polite. Look. I said YES to a date with you, we have history, we’re not two randoms fumbling about. We...kinda have our own little thing going on. Why would I bring anyone else in?”      She smoothed her hands up his toned arms with a teasing smile, her lips curling searching for the wanting relief among the tense atmosphere only to be met by his light chuckle from behind those draped curls.

“I may have been too rash. I apologise Detective.”  
His onyx eyes did things to her body, the light she always saw inside him, all these men could never look at her the way he gazed at her, his eyes filled with a mixture of respect and admiration, the way she explained it to herself was it felt like true desire.

Snapping her self out of it, realising she had been ogling him for a few minutes, she laced her fingers round his and led him to the elevator before anyone could see them in such a intimate manner. A small silence held within standing side by side, fingers not linked but grazing ever so slightly, each finger twitching to reaction caused by the other. Moments passed before she looked up at him with a smug look on her face, he caught it instantaneously causing him to double take.

“Why are you smiling as if you have leverage Detective?”

She nudged him in the shoulder affectionately, eyes and smile wider than he’d ever seen them when the door opened to the parking lot.  
“You were really jealous. You must really like me.”

He scoffed loudly but denial never came out of his mouth.


	8. Miracles Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the no updates, just life what even is this? Anyway little short chapter, hopefully gunna keep updating soon-ish? Just engrossed in re-reading certain people’s works. Anyway love y’all kudos if you like #SaveLucifer

“Lucifer I have never in the past two years ever heard you so quiet.”  
  
The palpable tension that built from the elevator ride was hard to cut in half, her eyes stole personal glances for herself, the way his clueless expression was glued to the window mirrored with a conflicted frown adorning his features or the way his suit managed to sustain no creases despite that at that moment he was more folded than an ironing board. Chloes fingers clenched the steering wheel while her eyes swapped from him to the car-ridden road for any movement within the grid-locked highway, a deep sigh leaking from her mouth.  
  
“Can you tell I like you?”  
  
_Oh wow..._  
  
Her heart jumped instinctively, the blush creeped lightly up her neck into her cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears. One question was all it took from her to go from hard-ass cop to teenage fangirl. Flustered she looked almost everywhere but him, her eyes welded open from his question. Finally building up enough courage to speak after a few unbearable moments.  
  
“Well you did almost rip Andersons head off in the archive room.” She chuckled lightly watching his smile curve up on those _-very kissable lips._  
  
“Hmm...strange feeling this...” his eyes lowered to the footwell leaning his Louboutins over to check the soles as his voice trailed off in confusion.  
  
“I mean-I get touchy feely one minute with you and your having a meltdown, why don’t we just forget about it?” Sighing with defeat was all she could do before darting the car swiftly into an opening.  
  
“No it’s not that. I’m just coming to terms with these.. onslaught of new emotions. It’s quite...invigorating.”  
His deep breath braided electricity all up her body, the all too familiar ache was back pulsing certain areas, Chloes mind wandering to the thought of him never having had a relationship before.  
  
_Only numerous and numerous amounts of partners..._  
She nodded to her own insecure voice.  
  
“You’ve **REALLY** never been in a relationship before? Like not even with Candy when you...you know **MARRIED** her!?”  
She blatantly emphasized Candy to get back with the stab of jealousy inside her.  
  
“More of a business transaction than a marriage, tit for tat sort of thing. But to answer your question detective. No...I don’t think I have.”  
He shook his head at her, not with his usual bravado but with genuine thought, Chloe’s was trying very hard not to fly off the handle over his sentence however the memories rushed back, they were actually getting somewhere on the beach then outside the professors Lab then...poof it just all flew away in a stupid perky cloud made of Candy.  
  
Chloe gritted her teeth, she flew into an off ramp causing an array of honking, the annoyance of him was overwhelming the feeling of just wanting to be out the car was at its limit, hopefully she could cool down before she said anything she’d regret.  
  
“I would quite like to explore that option though Chloe.”  
  
_Oh..._  
  
She could’t tell what startled her more, was it the way all the tension left her body? or the use of her first name? or the fact he admitted he would like to have an actual committed relationship? _With her._  
  
She turned her head towards him while waiting for the lights to change, a relieved smile graced his lips like it was weighing his shoulders down, however his deep look of lust in his eyes on her immediately caused her to break the stony meeting into a shy laugh. He leaned over a hairs breadth away from her ear tucking a strand of her lock behind her slowly followed with a quiet but husky tone.  
  
“Well Chloe, who would keep all the Anderson away?”  
  
_Oh...fuck._  
  
***  
  
The sunny filled morning had taken a turn to the dark side, the clouds glazed the sky grey, intermissions of rain had put a dampener on the brightened morning, as they twisted down Winchester Avenue they pulled up alongside a deep black mountainous Mansion, a stone paved drive lined with burly bouncers patrolling the wide grounds autonomously.  
  
He scoffed loudly enough for Chloe to look at him with confusion.  
“All this security for a sex club detective, what has the world come to?”  
  
She rolled her eyes but then they focused on the weapons strapped to each bouncers thigh. _Every single guard has one._  
“You’re right.”  
  
He glanced over with a look of appreciation on his face.  
“Well well detective, I never took you for a Fetish club visitor? Color me intrigued!”  
  
“No Lucifer, we’ve busted hundreds of these sex clubs in the past, none with this type of security.” A scoff echoed the car as she gestured to the house over her shoulder.  
  
“So you think something might have happened inside to cause the beefed up security?”  
  
“How much do you wanna bet it’s to do with our victims wife?” She exclaimed tilting her face towards him with a smile graced with that ferocious instinct she always had, His brow lifted amused and intrigued.  
  
“I will take that wager detective, the devil loves a good gamble. Let’s say...If your right I will cook dinner tonight for you and the spawn...and if this victims betrothed has nothing to do with this, then...”  
He trailed off with a smile, his showmanship seeping through every orifice of his body.  
“As romantic as it sounds, a bet is not going to make me sleep with you.”  
Her words tried to sound dismissive.  
“I believe that a deal is already been placed for that my love but as much as I relish the sentiment detective. A kiss. The devil can settle for the lesser of two pleasures.”  
His playful smile combined with his whole casual attitude, did something very strange to her, for the first time she gave in. Flicking her ponytail back into motion she stepped out the vehicle but before closing the door she leant back in slowly and just as casually with a flirtatious smile.  
“Deal.”  
  
***  
Chloe watched in amazement as Lucifer managed to get them inside without causing mass hysteria among the patrolmen. A few encouraging words to a crying doorman and they were walking side by side down the velvet lined corridors, rows and rows of doors split the never ending corridor filled with people with either very limited clothing or characterized costumes which ruined a few Disney movies for Chloe. The sounds in the air swapped between high pitched squeals of pleasure and slapping sounds of what could be a number of lewd activities.  
  
“Oh this reminds me of home...” he says as his attention distracts from the case to two women dressed as Bella and Elsa walked past them, eyeing her partner like he was last piece of meat in the world.  
  
“Actually scratch that...or let me do the scratching...”  
Before he could wander off Chloe yanked his arm firmly to grab back his attention while the twangs of jealousy were coming over her in waves, the more scantily clad the bigger the wave making it harder and harder for her not to be annoyed at him, Pulling him back round in a full circle by one arm she decided to distract him somehow just to have her partners attention back for more that two seconds.  
  
“So what’s the plan? Find the owner or speak to these...Clients?”  
She started her sentence so strong and full of commandment that he studied her like a book, only to be horrified when a full leather clad man decided to wander past her eye-line behind Lucifer into a nearby room filled with chains and whips.  
  
“If that’s what you desire oooorrrr we could find a room for a private session?”  
His hopeful eyes transfixed on her beautiful teal eyes noticing the frown, a smile laced his lips when he saw her glare back at the two very attractive princesses he had been admiring with a growing frown.  
  
“Wait a second Detective, Are you jealous?”  
Invading her personal space welcomingly, the loose silk of his shirt brushing her midsection felt like he had licked up her neck and nibbled on her pulse point, a deep breath was all she could muster between her clouded judgment, managing to refocus on his face she licked her lips in a desperate attempt not to fall for his shtick like so many.  
  
“I-Yes-NO but we need to find someone...who could tell us who Mrs Muniz was having a session with.”  
Nothing about that sentence felt convincing because at that time she was staring at his lips, the way his stubble framed neatly on his shaped jawline, the way his Adam’s apple sat prominently alone on his throat or how his muscular shoulders looked firm and very _-Biteable? Get a grip Decker!_  
  
“Oh you are even more gorgeous when your flustered detective, as much as it pains me to not pry much deeper detective I believe you are right, let’s find someone to interrogate, this is good for you at least...”  
He glides two doors down while her brows knit with confusion, she catches up with him laying a hand on his arm causing him to stop in his tracks.  
“How is this good for me?”  
“Well...” he pauses to let his eyes roam over her while simultaneously leaning towards her fixed placement. His breath like velvet to her ears, a hopeful statement of lust dyeing her cheeks to the deep shade of red. “Well...A place like this...at least you don’t have to worry for the handcuff shortage.”  
_Oh god!_  
  
His tempting whisper in her ear sends shivers down her spine, The skin his breath caresses stands to attention in the form of little bumps as her eyes flutter close, her mind wanders into explicit images of his body grinding on her as he pants desperately-NO Chloe snap out of it! Heat adorns her cheeks as he pulls away with a _fuck-me-now_ Smile, her body follows instinctively seeking the sudden loss of heat in front of her of which at one point was pressed against her.  
  
“I-um...wow i feel...is it hot in here?”  
She puffs air out trying to cool the heat radiating inside her, her lower body tightening like a coil while he watches with a smirk that screams _I want only you._  
  
“Absolutely sweltering detective, now!” He claps loudly snapping her out of her lust filled thoughts while swaps his accent to a thick American game show host.  
  
“Lets play what behind door of weird number one!?”  
Before she could react, He’s reached for the closest door handle and yanked it open to reveal twelve people in what looked like furry Easter bunny costumes running round a naked man stretched out on a bed, all eyes turning to them like a scene out of a horror movie.  
  
“Oooh lovely, very niche looks like they’re playing their own version of an Easter egg hunt. Where do you think they put the egg?”  
His playful smile danced in her peripherals of the **VERY** disturbing image in front of her, yelping with embarrassment she ran to the door and pushed it closed before glaring at him in her signature death stare.  
  
“Lucifer! You are going to get us kicked out! If you can’t behave wait in the car!”  
She tried to sound authoritative but she was sure that her face was as red as a tomato right now and his eyes on her were too much to think about right now especially under these extremely weird circumstances.  
  
“And leave you alone in a sex club, I most certainly will not my love, Anyway before your face decides to take all the blood in your body, the owners office is just down here.”  
  
His nod in the direction beside them led her eyes to a deep black door with a gold plate labeled ‘Management’ across it. Chloe scoffed loudly, her eyes rolling with continued annoyance and frustrated arousal, grabbing his hand she led him down the hall over to the door before stopping and peering down surprised at their hands, how they unintentionally intertwined, his thumb deftly running soothing circles over her palm before he quickly released it with embarrassment.  
  
“My apologies Detective, I didn’t realize I was doing it...”  
  
“Lucifer it’s okay, I like I-“  
Her leap of faith was cut short by the door swinging open, on the other side a short balding man jumped back startled by the duo.  
  
“Hello Winston”


End file.
